Lego Legends of Chima: The Story of Worlux and Elyda
by TheMonfernoClan
Summary: A Wolf from the Wolf tribe, an Eagle from the Eagle tribe, both living in the mystical world of Chima. What would happen if these two had met? Updated version of my first description of my Wattpad version of this. Story based on CN show, Lego Chima. I do not own the show, only my and some plot, Enjoy. Contains blood, sexual themes and language, reader discretion advised
1. Chapter 1: Elyda (Prologue)

**[Alright so this is my first ever fanfiction on Lego Legends of Chima, a lego show on Cartoon Network. I am not an experienced writer and I don't think this story will be that great but, who knows. I do not own Legends of Chima, obviously. I only own my O.C's. Well I guess I talked to much already, so on with the show. See ya later. Also the first two chapters will be on the two main characters.][Note: this is a semi-updated version of the one from my Wattpad account. I fixed any grammer and punctuation mistakes that I saw, again I'm not the best writer, there will still be some mistakes. Enjoy]**

Chapter 1 : Elyda(Prologue)

(Elyda's POV)

A new day up here in the Eagle Spire. Just woke up wishing I could go back to sleep. Sadly I have class to go to today *uuugh*. They're short but they're still pretty boring to me. I slowly go out of my comfortable neat bed, stretch out my arms and wings up high, and walked to my bath. Before I went into it I saw that I have unstraighten feathers and some falling off. I was going to have to fix all that after I finish.

(5 mins. later)

After I got out of my bath I fixed my bright light blue feathers. I put on my elegant, silver eagle cloths/armor. It's good protection all though it's really revealing **[I swear the eagle armor for both men and women show so much, in this case, feathers]**. I walked over to my window sill. I then took a deep breath and jump out."Wooo hooo" I yelled loudly probably waking some eagles up in the process. I brought up my wing and began to ascend to the library where they held classes. I loved flying, it always woke me up in the morning.

"Hey Elyda." someone called, turned to see that it was my best friend Eaglan flying with her younger brother Eregor. Me and Eaglan have been friends for a really long time ever since we were still being nested [kind of like being taught in preschool].

"Hey Eaglan, hey Eregor." I said waving to them

"Sup Elyda." Eregor said back, he didn't talk very much unlike his sister. They both had dark blue feathers.

"I can't believe I beat you 2 here, you guys usually beat me to class." I said to them.

"Technically, you haven't beaten us yet, we're all still flying out side of where we have to be." Eregor stated as we all noticed this.

"Oh yeah." I said with a small laugh."Well last one there has to uh,um"

"Clean the two winners rooms." Eaglan said as we all landing in the hallway that goes to the library and bolted running.

 _There is not way I'm cleaning Eregor's room._

As we were halfway there, Eaglan had overtaken me.

"Ha ha, can't catch these tail feathers." she said laughing, not knowing that Eglor was walking around the corner and they collided and fell to the floor, both saying ouch in unison. Me and Eregor quickly ran to them to see if they're okay.

"Ah, my head, what hit me?" Eaglan said noticing Eglor rubbing his head."Oh my gosh, Eglor are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry, no harm done." Eglor said while being helped up by Eaglan."You all should really be more careful though, who knows who else could have been here instead of me."

"Don't worry Daddy." I said. "We will."

"Okay then, wait aren't you all supposed to be in your class?" Eglor said realizing it.

"Oh no." Me, Eaglan, and Eregor said in unison then we sprinted into the library before we were late.

We ran into class then took our seats."Good of you to make it students." our teacher said to us. Then she started talking about the history of chima.

 _Again uggggh._ Something tells me this is going to be a long day.

 **[Well that's chapter 1 finally posted. I hope you guys like it. If you don't, I understand**

 **Review**

 **Favorite**

 **And follow**

 **And I will see you guys next time.**

 **PEACE]**


	2. Chapter 2: Worlux (Prologue)

**[Wattpad intro[I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack, sorry for the long wait for people want to read this. I didn't really have the energy to write this. But I do now, and on a Monday of all days, weird. Well enough of me talking let's start the show. Catch ya later. Note: I do not own Lego Legends of Chima, only my O.C's. All rights go to Cartoon Network. Enjoy.][Fanfiction[ I know I _probably_ should just get rid of the Wattpad intro, eh whatever. Enjoy]**

Chapter 2: Worlux(Prologue)

(Worlux's POV)

"Worlux, Worlux wake up we're going to be late for hunting practice if you don't wake up."

I woke up groaning after hearing Wydrum's excessive calling and him shaking me. He was basically my best friend since we lived together.

"Alright, alright I'm up, just shut up,please."I groaned annoyed that I was woken up so early.

"Finally, hurry up and get your gear on, you know Wilhurt hates it when soldiers are late for hunt practice. Remember what happened to the last wolf who was late." Wydrum said making me shot straight up remembering that punishment when Wilhurt was already in a bad mood.

"Oh crap, you go to training and I'll meet you there, no sense you getting the punishment go waiting for me." I said.

"Alright I'll see you there." He said before running out the door. I quickly got out of bed, staring at the mirror. I looked fine but I still stunk. Quickly, I washed myself and ran out of my house to the training ground.

"Where! Were! You!?" Wilhurt asked angrily screaming at me.

"Sorry, I overslept, it won't happen again." I said being extremely nervous and a little terrified. But everyone gets terrified by Wilhurt a some point.

"Sorry doesn't cut it here Worlux. I want five laps around the entire Wolf Camp now, you and Wydrum!" Wilhurt said yelling.

"Okay I wi-wait why Wydrum?" I asked.

"Because he knock over, damaged and broke some of the equipment. Stop asking questions, get running!" He yelled.

The other wolves started laughing at us but stop when Wilhurt glared them.

"Man this suuuuuuucks." Wydrum complained as we started running."I hate having to do this, I feel like Wilhurt has it out for me."

"Wilhurt has it out for everyone, it doesn't really matter. We were probably going to have to do these laps anyway." I stated.

"Yeah you're right, might as well be ready for it when it comes" he said.

"I know I am Wy." I said

 _This guy hates his nickname, which is why I keep calling him that, hehe._

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" He scolded at me angrily but I just laughed.

"Ha, a lot, but you should know by now that I don't listen to you about that Wy, ha." I laughed.

"That's it get over here." He said running towards me.

"Can't catch this." I yelled laughing running away from him.

"What do you two think you're doing!?" Wilhurt yelled seeing what we were doing.

"We were just trying to have some fun while doing our laps." Wy said.

 _That did it._

"Having fun huh okay, I'll give you two something fun to do. I want two hundred push-ups, NOW!" he yelled

"Grr fine we'll do it." I said as me and Wydrum get into push-up position.

"Wait, this'll be too easy, let me make it more challenging." He snicker. He picked up a big rock and put it on Wydrum's back making his face hit the dirt. Wilhurt then walked to me and stood on top of me making my face hit the ground.

"Now get on with it." Wilhurt yelled. I soon found out that Wilhurt was a lot heavier then I thought he was. I also noticed Wydrum struggling with that rock on his back. At times like this, I hate being a wolf but, nothing is going to change so I'll just have to keep living with it, like always.

"Hurry up you pups!" Wilhurt yelled.

 _Grrrrr man I'm 13, not a pup, *sigh* something tells me this is going to be a long day._

 **[And another chapter is complete. For the next chapter there's going to be a time skip and this chapter is the end of the prologue. I may upload the next chapter next week or the week after, when I can. Well time to say good night to you all**

 **Comment**

 **Review**

 **Rate**

 **Follow**

 **Read and I'll see you next time**

 **PEACE][Fanfiction[Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Peace]**


	3. Chapter 3: Tensions

**[Wattpad Intro[ Welcome back to Lego Legends of Chima: The Forbidden. I like to thank anyone who sticking around for this book. In this chapter, there's going to be a time skip. This is really all I can think of to say so enjoy this chapter and see you later. Note: I do not own Lego Legends of Chima, all rights to Cartoon Network. I only own my O.C's and some of the story.][Fanfiction Intro[ Thank you to those who actually reading this. First time posting a story on this site so enjoy.]**

Chapter 3: Tensions

(Five years later)

(Elyda)

Eaglan, Eregor, and I were racing on our Speedors to the Eagle Spire to see who was faster. It was soooooo boring at spire we went out riding to kill time. As usual I beat them.

"Ha ha, I win again!" I yelled as I drove and parked my Speedor into the spire. Eregor and Eaglan parked theirs soon after.

"Gah, you always win." Eregor said.

"You're too good of a rider girl." Eaglan said.

"*blushes* Thanks but I'm not that good." I said. We flew up to the spire, landed, and walked about the ship talking about random thing before Eglor walked up to us.

"Hey Eglor what's up?" Eaglan asked.

"Hey girls some-" Eglor started saying before being cut off.

"Heeeeey! Guy over here too." Eregor said interrupting Eglor.

"Oh sorry Eregor. Listen something's happening between the Lions and the Crocs. Lagravis asked for the Eagles assistance if he needs it, if something bad happens, he'll signal us. So the King wants everyone to get in their Eagle Interceptors and get prepared, I'm sorry again for this Eregor but you're staying here." Eglor said making Eregor protest at the last part.

"What! Why can't I come?" he whined.

"It's too dangerous." Eglor stated. "You're still in training too, you haven't finished your flight training.

"He's right, you should stay. I don't know what i would do if anything happened to you." Eaglan said.

"But, I, uuuuuugh fine." Eregor pouted as he walked towards his room.

"Alright, I'll be at the hanger soon." Eglor said to me and Eaglan. "You two go get ready at the hanger."

"Okay, let's go Eaglan." I said. She nodded and we sprinted off.

(Worlux)

Me and Wydrum were sparring with wooden swords because we got really bored here. He's a good fighter but I still always beat him. I tripped him with my sword and he fell to the ground. I put my sword up to his neck signaling his defeat.

"Heh got you again bro." I said looking triumphant.

"Man you always win." Wydrum whined as I helped him up.

"Yeah I know, I'm awesome. Maybe one day I can teach you something and you could be as awesome as me.

 _I know, I'm full of myself, but I'm really competitive with some people._

"I can't believe those cheating, little furballs." Someone yelled out angrily.

"Who said that?" Wydrum asked.

"I don't know." I said. "Let's go find out."

"Alright, lead the way." He said and we went to see who it was.

We hid behind one of the houses so we weren't seen listening on the conversation. We found that it was the king of the Crocs, Cragger, who was yelling.

"What is Cragger doing here?" Wydrum whispered.

"Shhhh, let's listen and find out." I whispered back.

(Cragger POV)

"They thought I wouldn't notice, they think I'm an idiot do they?" I said pacing back and forth infront of Worriz. "Those cheaters giving me less chi then what we deserve."

"That's just terrible Cragger." Worriz said sound like he didn't care."But why are you telling me this?"

"Because I had enough of them controlling the chi. So I'm readying my army to take control." I said.

"And you want me and my wolves to help you in this takeover. Are the Ravens going to help?" he asked.

"No, I asked them already but all they said 'Sorry was business was more important then take over, maybe next time. But since you're here would you like to by any of our quality merchandise'." I said mocking the Ravens.

"Hmmm I don't know Cragger, I do despise the Lions but, I don't think we have enough chi to take on attacks from them if we fail and they come after us." Worriz stated.

"Oh pleeease, even if we do fail, they're to much of pansies to pull off a move like that, plus you're still under my control because of the Pledge of the Pack." I said smirking but then losing the smirk. "And the Lions still need to pay for killing my parents."

"*sigh*Alright Cragger, we'll help. I'll have the wolves be ready as soon as possible."

"We'll attack in the morning." I said boarding my Heli-Crocter and taking off to my swamp.

 **[Wattpad[Three chapters down, thanks again for ppl sticking around to read this. Have to cut my good bye short bc I have to study for finals, uuuuuuugh.**

 **Comment**

 **Review**

 **Rate**

 **Follow**

 **Read and I'll see you all next time**

 **PEACE][Fanfiction[ Hope you guys enjoyed it. Again made this like two years ago with slight changes so I know it may not be that great. PEACE]**


	4. Chapter 4: Captured

**[Wattpad intro[Haha back again with the first update of Lego Legends of Chima: The Forbidden of the summer. I like to thank the ppl who had voted for this story and those who stuck around. And ButterJamTheCurious I'm not sure if I'll do the LavalxEris thing in this story but I'll think about it. Well enough of me talking let's get back into the story, see you guys later. Note: I do not own Lego Legends of Chima, only my O.C's and some plot, all rights go to Cartoon Network and Lego.]**

Chapter 4 (Part 1): The Theft of the Lion Temple

(Lagravis POV) (the next day)

It's morning and the Crocs hadn't tried to attack once last night. *sigh* Maybe I'm just overreacting in thinking that Cragger would attack. He should know that taking the chi would upset the balance of Chima and cause havoc and destruction. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned to see Laval coming to me.

"Morning son! What is it you need?" I said as he stopped in front of me.

"Nothing dad, it's just it's been a whole night and no attack." He whined."Maybe we should just attack them now, they won't be expecting it."

"We can't do something like that Laval, we won't stoop to that level, you should know better then to say or think of doing something like that." I said.

"*sigh* I know dad sorry." Laval said as we both heard flapping coming from above. We turned to see Eris landing in front of of us.

"Morning Lagravis, hey Laval." She said to us.

"Morning Eris, I'm guessing you come to ask for the Eagles if their assistance is still going to be needed, right?" I asked.

"Well yeah actually, how'd you know?" Eris asked.

"It's kinda obvious when you think about it." Laval said.

"Hmm yeah I guess you're right but, anyway about the battle...?" She asked.

"We don't know if it's going to happen." I said."Tell the eagles they could relax but stay alert, there's a possibility that the attack could still happen."

"Okay I'm off to tell them." She said taking of but stopping."Hey Laval would you like to come to the spire."

"Sure Eris, I did want to come and see the spire one day anywa." Laval said before he ran to his Speedor and drove off with Eris flying low for him.

"Remember stay alert!" I yelled so they can hear.

 _*sigh*Maybe I should should head inside._

I turned around to be hit and knocked out with the butt end of a Wolf gun.

(Worlux)

I watched as I saw Waks knocked the crap out of the Lion King **[that reverence doe lmao :3][yeeeeeah I was terrible]** with the end of his gun.

"Let's go." Waks whispered sternly and we followed him quietly into the temple. Worriz decided to just send in a small group of soldiers instead of an entire army, saying that it would bring less attention to us. The group consisted of me, Waks, a Croc scout, a Wolf soldier named Willix, _irritating as hell_ , and a Croc soldier. The scout ran to the archway of the sacred pool to check and see if anyone was around there. He gave the all clear and we entered.

"Woooooh." I said out loud.

"Shhh, keep it down." The Wolf soldier whispered."Why did we have to bring this rookie with us anyway Waks."

"Because Worriz said he's ready enough to go on a mission like this, which is the same reason he said you could come along too Willix." Waks whispered.

"Oddly nice of him." I said to myself. Oh about the attack, Worriz told us the he and Cragger would only attack if we were caught.

Just seeing the sacred pool was amazing. I had never seen so much chi in my life. I was brought back to reality when Waks threw a bag at me.

"Alright men let's get this chi, quickly." He whispered before we all started graving chi.

(Elyda)(Time when the group entered the sacred pool)

"This is so booooooring, when is this attack going to happen." Eaglan complain.

"I know it's boring but, it's good that there's no fight going on, I like it peaceful." I said.

"I know Elyda, me too." Eaglan said. I looked behind her to see Eris walking towards us with a smirk on her face. Suddenly Laval jumped out from behind me and made me shriek loudly and made Laval laugh hard.

"Grr don't you ever do that to me again Laval." I said angrily at him,startling him a little."You almost game me a heart attack."

"Heh okay okay, I was just joking around." he said.

"Whatcha doing up here anyway, is it about the battle, please tell me it's not happening, I'm not really in the fight spirit today." Eaglan said.

"Well since the Crocs still haven't attacked, my dad said you guys could relax a little." Laval said making Eaglan grin a little. As you can see, Eaglan is not really the fighting type of girl, not a lot of eagle girls are, me included.

"But Lagravis also to us to stay alert just in case." Eris added.

"Awesome, I'll be in my room. I'm really stuff from all this standing and waiting around." Eaglan said before taking off towards her room.

"Remember, stay alert Eaglan!" Laval yelled out so she could hear him.

"She will, don't worry." I said.

"Okay now that that's out of the way, Laval how about I show you around the spire while you're still here." Eris asked to Laval.

"Sure sounds cool, let's go." Laval said and they both ran off into the spire.

It's good to know that there was no attack yet but, I felt something was odd. I saw Eglor across the hanger and decided to go to the Lion Temple and see what's what.

I walked over to Eglor and tapped his shoulder and he turn to see me.

"Hey Elyda, what's up?" He asked.

"Hey Eglor, I'm do you think I could go to Lion Temple for a sec." I said.

"Why? Eris just went over there." He said.

"I just want to go and check something, pleeeeeeeeease." I said.

"Hmm okay, just be back here quickly, okay?"

"Okay daddy, I will." I said.

I ran off the my Eagle Interceptor, got into the cockpit, the took off for the temple. I got there in no time. I got out, ran up the stairs and immediately saw something that made my heart stop.

"Oh my Legend Beasts, Lagravis are you okay." I yelled running to him, see him knocked at the top of the stairs. He didn't make a sound, but he was still alive. I saw he had a big bump on the back of his head and was bleeding little. I layed him against the wall and ran inside the temple to look for help.

"Helloooo? hellooooo? Is anyone here? Lagravis is outside and he needs help," I yelled out but there was no answer.

 _Where is everyone._

I walked into the sacred pool and my heart skip a beat at what I saw. I saw an older wolf, two wolves my age, and a croc, all stealing chi from the sacred pool. I started to back away and begin to run for help but, I bumped into something and got a bag over my head and thrown into the room.

"Oh look what we have here guys, a little birdie." A croc sounding voice said.

 _Oh Legend Beasts! Oh Legend Beast. Can't be happening._

 **[Oh my gosh, this took foreeeeeeeeever. I started it last night but didn't finish it so I did the rest today. Well enough of me complaining, I hope you guys enjoyed the first part of the three parter I'm doing. Also, I know it's a bit random, but I decided to make Elyda Eglor's daughter. I'm sorry if I confused anyone ther, I just thought it felt better. Going off story, I'm going to write another story based on pokemon next week, it's going to be called Pokemon: Kalos Story. I hope you guys check it out. Well guys**

 **Comment**

 **Review**

 **Rate**

 **Vote**

 **Follow**

 **Read and I'll see you next time**

 **PEACE][Fanfiction[ Today was really tiring lol , manily because I had to play in my school marching band in the Columbus Day parade sat Morris Park but I still managed to update. Sorry for the late updat guys, hope you enjoyed.]**


	5. Chapter 5: Part 2

**[Wattpad[Back again with another new chapter. Sorry for not updating during the weekdays but, I lost track of time when I went to Club Getaway (fun place btw). You guys waited long enough so let's get this chapter started. See ya later. Note: I do not own Lego Legends of Chima, only my O.C's and some plot.][Fanfiction[Was going to update yesterday but was too addicted to playing Dead Island on Steam (price dropped to like 4 bucks). Any else have Steam btw? Enjoy.]**

Chapter 5: Part 2

(Worlux)

As Waks, Willix, the Crocs, and I were grabbing chi, our scout yelled out "Look what we got here, a little birdie." He then threw an Eagle towards us with a bag over her head and her wings, arms, and legs tied up. She struggled a little but the knots were too tight for her.

"Well, well, well so we do." Waks said as he walked up to her and pulled the bag off of her head.

As he threw it off, my eyes looked into her sky blue eyes and her beautiful light blue feathered face.

 _Wait did I just say beautiful._

When the bag came off, she scooted backwards and leaned against the wall, crying from fear. She was about my age (a little bit younger) but being in the situation she's in made her really terrified.

"P-please don't hurt me." She sobbed with a gentle tone in her voice.

"What should we do with the bird girl?" The Croc soldier said.

"Not sure, but we have to do something, we have to do something we can't have her ratting us out." the Croc scout added.

"We should take her out, quick and simple." Willix said with a grin while taking out his sword.

 _Wait-WHAT, they can't do this to such a nice, pre- UGH what's going on with me._

As I was have that self arguement, Willix had already had his up high about to strike but I grabbed his arm and he then turned to me.

"What are you doing bitch pup." He said angrily

 **He calls me that even tho we're the same level soldiers, it's so annoying.**

"Maybe you don't have to kill her." I said nervously screaming at myself in my head.

"Hmm. He's right. Maybe YOU don't have too." Waks said smirking and leaving Willix confused while I mentally sighed in relief.

"But since you want to be the true wolf here, you can do it pup. Willix give him the sword." He commanded as Willix tossed me the sword grinning.

 _Wait, WHAT!_

"Huh?" Was all I could say for some reason.

"I could see you want to finally become a real wolf and kill the prey." Waks said.

"Yeah rookie. Maybe you'll finnaly grow a pair and become a real wolf like me." Willix said.

"Wait that's not what I-"

"Can you wolves hurry this up, we should've been out of here by now." the Croc soldier stated.

"Fine! Hurry up and do it Worlux, DO IT !", Willix screamed.

I raised up the sword over my head ready to bring it down. When it got there I saw the eagle shake a little before stopping and giving a face of confusion, probably from seeing my arms shake with hesitation.

 _What is wrong with me, why am I being such a bitch, all I have to do is bring my sword down and it'll be done but, I just...can't, something better happen to get me out of this._

"Freeze! drop the chi and let the girl go!" A lion yelled running out the hallway with to other lions. All of sudden lions jumped out from behind pillars and the other hallway.

 _Oh thank you Legend Beasts. Than-wait...Oh crap._

 **[And finally another chapter done, my god that took to long, sorry again, I'll try to get another chapter done in the next two weeks.**

 **?: Took you long enough.**

 **What who said that.**

 **Eaglan: it's meeeeee.**

 **Oh hey Eaglan why are you here.**

 **Eaglan: I'm going to be doing the outros with you from now on, with my bro come inch in occasionally.**

 **Oh nice it was getting boring here anyway.**

 **Eaglan: Good you agree, now I need to know is Eaglan going to be killed in the next chapter, I couldn't live with myself if she was and I would never forgive you.**

 **Hmmmm idk you'll have to read and find out next time sorry.**

 **Eaglan: awww man fine better get ends this quick then.**

 **Comment**

 **Eaglan: Review**

 **Rate**

 **Eaglan: Vote**

 **Follow**

 **Eaglan: Read and I**

 **And me**

 **Eaglan: Will see you next time.**

 **Both: PEACE][Fanfiction[ Man, Eaglan is going to be pissed when she sees i posted it on this site lol (yeah ik, I'm crazy). See ya guys later]**


	6. Chapter 6: The Escape

**[Wattpad[Welcome back readers to another new chapter of Lego Legends of Chima: The Forbidden. Thank you, again to all who continued reading. Now where was I... ah yes I remember. Now I'll see you all later. Note: I do not own Lego Legends of Chima, only my O.C's and some plot. Enjoy]**

Chapter 6: Part 3

(Elyda)

I watch as the Wolf in front of me raises the sword slowly over his head preparing to swing it down on me. I start to feel myself shake until I notice something, he's hesitating. And I can see that he was second guessing on doing this but that Wolf that's screaming at him is probably making it hard for him.

"FREEZE! Drop the chi and let the girl go!" Leonidas yelled. All of a sudden him and 10 other lions came from behind pillars and out of the hallway into the sacred pool chamber.

"And if we refuse?" The oldest wolf said.

"Then you're all going to get the sharp end of our swords. Drop the chi, your weapons, and let the girl go now." He said back as the Lions readied their weapons.

As the Wolves and Lions continued their argument, the wolf with the sword had lowered it before looking at me, then at the Wolves, then back at me again, then he went behind me at began cutting the ropes off of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"I'm cutting the ropes so you can get out of here before they kill you." He whispered.

"What, why are you helping like this. Won't you get in serious trouble for this?" I asked.

 _I'm seriously glad I'm being saved but I don't want to cause him any trouble for saving a random eagle girl._

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine as long as they don't see me." He said.

"But why are you helping me?" I asked again.

"Because I couldn't do something this to someone as beaut-" He cut himself off mid-sentence with hesitation. He finished cutting the rope before saying "Go now but stay quiet, we don't want them too hear and or see anything."

"Tha-" I was about to say thanks but he gently closed my beak.

"You can thank me another time, now go." He said taking his hand off my beak. I only nod before quietly crawling out of the sacred pool chamber. I finally made it outside sighing in relief.

 _I really need to thank him in some way if I see him again._

I walk a little further to see four figures appear ahead of me and I immediately knew who they were and started rushing to them. It was dad [Eglor], Laval, Eris, and Lagravis.

"Elyda!? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Dad said hug me.

"I'm fine dad, just a little shaken up." I said returning the hug.

"What's going on in there?" Laval asked. I told them Wolves and Crocs were trying to rob the chi but didn't tell them about the wolf who saves me, part of me didn't want to tell that and should keep it as a secret for some reason.

"Uh oh, come on come on guys, we better get in there and help." Laval said running in with Eris and Lagravis following him.

"You should head home and rest, I'll be home soon." Dad said before running in after them. I flew back to my plane and took off for the Eagle Spire, hoping that wolf will be okay.

(Worlux)

I watch as that eagle girl crawls out the chamber and sigh in relief before turning back to the arguement.

"We'll get out of here with the chi!" Willix yelled.

"You can't get away. You're trapped, just give up." the head lion said.

"Oh yeah huh?"

"Yeah".

"Well we have a hostage, HA, hey bitch pup bring her up here", He said turning to me. As soon as he did he got a shocked look on his face. I turned to see a sword pointed at me by the lion prince with another eagle and the lion king behind him.

"Oh crap." Was all I could say.

"Grrrrrr what did you do bitch pup, you had one freaking job but yooooooooouuu let her escape! How the fuck could you have gotten distracted?!" He yelled.

"Well seeing how you were having a shouting match over there, it's pretty easy to notice!" I yelled back.

"Enough!" The lion king yelled bringing all of our attention to him. "Just drop the chi and your weapons and we'll let you go quietly."

"What! Dad they tried to take the chi, you're just going to let this slide?" The lion prince asked.

"Son, it is best to avoid a fight then to cause one." The lion king stated before turning to us. "So are you going to listen?"

"M-maybe we should listen. I mean no harm done right heh heh." The croc scout said nervously.

"Grrrrr fine." Waks said dropping his bag of chi and weapon.

"Okay okay, I'm putting it down." I said doing the same thing. The croc did the same leaving only one person to do it...Willix

 _Surprise surprise._

"Willix just do it." I said making him growl.

"Grrrrrr fine you bitch pups." He said throwing his bag of chi on the ground.

"Now go before we change our minds." The lion prince said. We walk out and across the archway to the stairs.

"I can't believe we just left it all back there like that, we could've taken them. This is all your fault Worlux." Willix said.

"What? My fault? How?" I said stopping on the stairs to look at him.

"If you hadn't taken your eyes off her, we could've been out of here with all that chi." He said

 _It was pretty hard not to keep my eyes of her-aaaaah what's wrong with me._

"Enough you two, at least we got out of there alive that is all that matters right now." Waks snarled irritated.

"Whaaaat? You too? That's it, we're not leaving here with out a fight." Willix said smirk. He lifted his head up and gave a big howl that signals the armies to come and attack, saying that we were captured.

"Why. Would. You. DO THAT!" I yelled. All of a sudden, Wolf and Croc tanks and foot soldiers start coming out of the forest and racing to the temple. Coming out of the Lion Temple were 20 lions armed too the teeth.

"Oh great. Everybody! Run to the forest!" Waks yelled out and we bolted.

(Worriz)

"How long does it take to steal chi? Your wolves should be back by now?" Cragger said pacing around being impatient as usual.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon, let's just hope they didn't get caught", I said. I love a fight as much as the next guy but I only brought a quarter of my pack with me. The rest are back at the camp because I didn't think the need of us attacking would arise. But I spoke too soon. All of a sudden, the alarm howl sound from the temple.

"Looks like your wolves need a hand. Crocs. CHARGE!" Cragger yell as all the Crocs raced toward the temple.

"Oh great. Wolves. ATTACK!" I yelled as I raced off in my wolf tank with the rest of my wolves following. When we got into the clearing lions started pouring out of the temple. And there were a lot of them.

"Cragger, we're not going to be able to beat the many lions we have to retreat as soon as we get our team." I yelled to Cragger who was driving next to me on his Speedor.

"What!? Retreat!? We are NOT retreating!" He yelled. As soon as he said that, pulse shot from a lion cannon hit two croc tanks and a wolf tank at the same time. "Grrrr fine but destroy as many lions as possible."

I nod and start searching for Waks and the others. I see them running across the clearing and signaled Winzar to go get them.

(Worlux)

We were running across the clearing, dodging pulse shot coming from every direction. Out of nowhere, the croc scout got shot in the back and the soldier ran up to him to see if he was okay. Then 5 lions on Speedors raced towards, one had a chi grenade in his hand which he had chucked at us and landed on the scout

 _Talk about crap luck._

"Ah shit. Everybody. JUMP." We jump and the grenade went off. The explosion knock me, head first, into a rock. I was okay but my head was now bleeding and the blood was covering my right eye. The croc soldier got blown in half and was now a lifeless half-body on the ground, the scout was completely gone and the lions continued towards us only to be shot at by Winzar who was driving towards us in a wolf tank. He managed to hit three while the other retreated back to safety.

"Come on guys get on. We're getting out of here." Winzar said. We all get on, Winzar let Worriz know that he get us and he let out a big howl that signaled a retreat. Everyone began to retreat and with that the fight was over.

 **[Wattpad[Wow this was a long chapter. I didn't even think I was going to finish, am I right Eaglan?**

 ***silence***

 **Eaglan?**

 ***light suddenly go dark and I'm left in a pitch black room***

 **Eaglan, heh heh you better not being trying to scare me.**

 ***lights turn back on and there are now decorations on the wall***

 **Eaglan and Eregor: SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

 **Oh my gosh. You guys remembered.**

 **Eaglan: Of course we would, you only like told us about it like 20 yesterday**

 **Oh, lol, yeah right. So Eregor this is your first time here how do you like it.**

 **Eregor: A lot messier then I thought.**

 **Hey remember, I'm the author here so I can make your room as messy as possible.**

 **Eregor: ...please don't.**

 **Lol don't worry I won't, I'm too nice.**

 **Eaglan: *yawn* can we hurry this outro up, I'm tired and Eregor has to get home soon.**

 **Yeah I'm tired too so guys.**

 **Comment**

 **Eaglan: Rate**

 **Eregor: Review**

 **Vote**

 **Eaglan: Read and I**

 **Me**

 **Eregor: And maybe me**

 **Will see you later**

 **All: PEACE][Fanfiction[ i think this was one of my first long chapters for wattpad standards, and it's not my bday now. Not till August. PEACE]**


	7. Chapter 7: Back Home

[Wattpad[Hello everybody, I'm back. Did ya miss me.

*silence and cricket noises*

So I see...Well I'm sorry that I didn't update, school came by faster then I thought and I had to study for summer reading tests. But I'm back and ready to start this. Thank you to the people who stuck around after the wait. I'll see you guys later. Note: I do not own Lego Legend of Chima, only my O.C's and some plot. Enjoy.][I hope everyone had a great and safe Halloween. Enjoy]

Chapter 7: Back Home

(Elyda)

I was laying on my nest bed with my hands behind my head, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened early today. My mind kept bringing me back to that wolf who had let me escape. If it wasn't for him, I would've been a goner for sure.

 _I wonder if I'll ever see him again._

"I really need to thank him for that, it was really nice of him." I said to myself as Eaglan came in.

"Hey Elyda, how ya holdin up?" She asked.

"I'm fine, I just needed to think for a sec." I said.

"Oh ok, what were ya thinking about?" She asked.

"Well it's about what happened today." I started. I explain what happened at the Lion Temple, the robbery, the stand off, and even the wolf who helped me, which caused me to smile after talking about him.

"Oh wow, that was really nice of him. I guess you got lucky with having one of the nice wolves there." She said afterward.

"Yeah I know right, it was just so nice and sweet of him to do that. I hope I didn't get him into any trouble with that and I hope that I can thank him in some way for doing that." I said smiling remembering that.

"That is if you can find him, Chima is a big place and I don't think they'll let some eagle girl stroll through the Wolf Camp without someone looking for some 'action'." she said with air quotes.

 _Wasn't going to do that anyway._

"As for the gift, I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I hope." I said as I felt the nice, gently breeze of the night air hit me. "Hey Eaglan I think I'm going to go for a little flight for a few, tell my dad that if he asks."

"Okay I'll be chillin here then." Eaglan says as I drop out of my room and into the sky.

(Worlux)

We had finally made it back home after the small attack on the Lion. We entered the gate and were greeted by the howls of other wolves signaling we were here. I saw Wydrum in the crowd so I hopped off the wolf tank and went to him.

"Hey Worlux, make sure you get that wound check out at Windra's." Waks yelled when I got off.

"Don't worry sir, I will." I yelled back and then made my way to Wydrum.

"Hey Worlux, how was the theft?" Wy asked hoping we got some chi.

"Sorry dude we didn't get any. Willix fucked up the whole thing and all I got was this wound." I said pointing towards it. It had stopped bleeding awhile ago but it hurt like hell still.

"Oh ok, let's head to Windra's and get it check out." He said before we started walking towards her house. When we got there I told Windra what happen and she told me to sit on the counter. She then started stitching up the wound and the wrapped it in a bandage.

"It should be healed in about a day or two." She simply said walking away.

"Ok Windra, thanks." I said back.

"Man that cut must really hurt." Wy said poking it making me wince.

"Yeah it hurts so don't touch it dude." I said moving my head away.

"Oh sorry about that, so you gonna tell me about what happened?" Wy asked.

"Um maybe later, a lot happened today and I think I'm going to take a drive in the forest for practice on my Speedor." I said starting to make my way to it.

"Oh ok, I'll see you later then." He said walking to the house. I made my way way to my Speedor and started checking it to see if anything needed fixing.

 _Ok just got to leave before-_

"Hi Worlux." Willa yelled in her annoying seductive voice.

 _*sigh* She gets here._

Willa has had a lifelong crush and now is always trying to get in my pants. What's worse is that She's also Worriz's little sister. [She a year younger then Worlux.]

"*sigh* Hey Willa, what's up" I said as she came closer to me.

"Oh nothing, I was just in the bath when I heard the howl go off, so I quickly finished and came to to see you. So, how do I look?" She asked doing a 360 to show off her white furred body shine in the moonlight. According to the pack, she's the hottest wolf in the the pack. I admit she did look good but I still wasn't interested, which is probably why she won't stop trying.

"You look nice, but I'm going out for a little while." I said starting my Speedor.

"Wait where are you going? You just got back home." She asked leaning on my Speedor with her arms crossed.

"I'm just going it got through the forest and practice my Speedor riding." I said.

"Oh cool, can I come? It's so boring here and maybe I can relieve some stress that today had put on you." She said winking and put her hand on mine.

"Um maybe another time but now I just need to think about what had happened today." I said pulling my hand away.

"Oh ok then." She said crossing her arms and smirking which always made me uncomfortable.

"We'll see ya later then." I said quickly driving away.

"Bye Luxy." she said seductively while waving

Wait did she just call me that?

(Willa's POV)

I waved bye to my sweet Luxy as he drove away. He's sooooo cute and strong and handsome and sexy, oh Legend Beasts he's sexy. I know he wants me, I can see it in his eyes, and I want him. I know he can't resist me, no wolf can resist this sexy body. And I love it when he plays hard to get, it really turns me on and I love it. I know one day, he'll be mine

"Hey Willa, how's your sexy self doing?" Willix said walking up to me. I only rolled my eyes.

"Hey Willix." I said showing no interest. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know why you're talking to the bitch pup Worlux when I'm here too." He said making me mad.

"Don't you dare call him that." I yelled startling him enough to back up.

"Woah geez i'm sorry. D-didn't mean to make you mad." He said scared.

 _And he's calling Luxy a bitch pup._

"Go find something else to do." I said and he went somewhere else while I waited for Luxy.

[Wattpad[Another long chapter finished.

Eaglan: welcome back Anthony.

It's good to be back Eaglan, sorry this took to long.

Eaglan: It's ok

K now what do you think of that girl Willa

Eaglan: hmmm there's something I don't trust about her.

Yeah same here, we should keep an I out on her

Eaglan: yeah we should so guys

Comment

Eaglan: Rate

Review

Eaglan: Vote

Message

Eaglan: Read and I

And me will see you next time

Both: PEACE]


	8. Chapter 8: The Meeting

[Wattpad[Ok let's not hold this wait longer then it has been. Thanks for everyone who stuck around. See you guys later. Note: I do not own Lego Legends of Chima, just characters and some plot. All rights to Cartoon Network][Fanfiction[ Enjoy]

Chapter 7: The Meeting

(Elyda)

 _*sigh* This is so nice and relaxing._

I was fly through Chima, letting the cool night air blow through my feathers. I loved night flying, helps me relax and release stress. And after today I needed it. I never thought I'd be in that situation. Sure, I knew I would be flying into battle in an Eagle Interceptor but not actually at sword point. If that kind wolf wasn't there I definitely wouldn't have made it. He was so nice but why? Why would he help some random eagle girl like me? I'm not that important. But it was so nice of him to do that. I hope he didn't get in trouble for that and I hope that nothing happened to him in the theft.

*Speedor engine sounds*

 _What's that noise, it sounds like a Speedor but who would be driving a Speedor at this time?_

I flew towards the sound, looked down and saw a wolf driving a Speedor. It looked like it was going towards Spiral Mountain.

 _Is that him, no way it couldn't be, but there is only one way to find out._

I started following him and about three minutes later, he started going up Spiral Mountain. He made it to the top, got of his Speedor, and sat down at the edge of the mountain. I land behind him and slowly made my way towards him before I saw his ear twitch. He then jumped up and turned around to see me, making me stop dead in my tracks.

"Okay who thinks they can-" He cut himself off when he saw me.

 _It was him *whew*_

He tilted his head before saying "Aren't you the Eagle girl from the temple?"

I snapped out of my startled state and nodded.

"Oh hey, it's good to know you got out of there safely. You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine but I should be asking you that question." I said noticing the bandages wrapped around his head.

"Oh this? It's ok. I could get through worse." He said reassuringly while sitting down.

"Oh ok. Well so I only know you as the wolf who saved me. What's your name?" I asked sitting down in front of him.

"Oh, my name's Worlux." Worlux said. "What's yours?"

"My names Elyda." I said.

"Elyda huh, that's a nice name." He said with a smile.

"Oh uh thanks." I said shyly while blushing.

"Heh, are you blushing?" Worlux said jokingly seeing my blush in my light blue fur.

"Huh no I'm not." I said turning away embarrassed.

 _Well that didn't just give it away._

"Hmm I guess I'm just seeing things then." He said slyly. "So what brings you out here anyway?"

"I really like night flying. I love the night air blowing through my feathers. It's sooo relaxing and it helps me clear my head." I sighed. "What about you?"

"Oh I really wanted to practice some of my Speedor skills but mostly wanted to think about stuff here." Worlux said.

"Oh so I guess the same reason then?" I said.

"Hmm heh I guess you could say that." He said.

"Well I should probably get back home. People are probably worrying right now." I said getting up.

"Oh ok I understand. I'll be chillin here for a few more minutes before heading back." He said still sitting looking up to me.

I stepped next to him, knelt down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which made him twitch. "Thank you for helping me today. I wouldn't have made it out of there if you didn't help."

"Well um you-you're welcome Elyda. Glad I could help."He stuttered and blushed through his light gray fur [sorry if I didn't clarify his fur say first].

"Do I see a blush?" I asked grinning.

"Huh what? No, of course not. I'm a wolf and wolves don't blush." He said sticking out his chest.

"Hmm I guess I'm just seeing things then." I said playfully mocking him before spreading my wings. "I hope I see you again so we could talk more."

"Same here. Hopefully we will." He said before I took off into the night sky. I turn back to him, hovering in the air, and waved back at him good bye. he waved to with a hand on the cheek I kissed. I then started making my way home.

(15 minutes later)

I flew in my room and found Eaglan sitting on my bed writing some stuff. I grin and slowly and quietly crept up behind her. When I was directly behind her, I scream "So whatcha writing there!"

She screeched and jump up in the air, hugging the ceiling. She then looked down at me laughing my feathers off and glared. "That was not funny? you know I'm scared easily."

"Ha I know which is why I just had to do it." I said calming down.

"Anyway." Eaglan said coming down. "How was the night flight."

"Oh um it was good." I said sitting on my bed and making small circles in the covers.

"Hmm ok something happened." She said.

"What no nothing happened." I quickly said with my cheeks warming up a little.

"Nope, something did happen. You're blushing. What was it? Tell me. Pweeeeeeaase." She pleaded.

"*sigh* Fine. You're probably gonna find out anyway. Promise you won't tell anyone about this?", I asked.

"I promise Elyda, now spill." She said. I then began to tell her everything that happened.

(Worlux)

I had just pulled back into the wolf camp after that little hangout with that Elyda girl. She's so nice and innocent compared to the wolf girls

 _Most of them are pretty cool though, I'm not hating._

And there's that one wolf in peticular.

"Wooooooooorlux you're back". yelled Willa

Speak of the devil.

"Yeah I'm back and I'm really tired so I just want to go home and sleep." I said drowsily.

"Awww ok then, maybe you could sleep over at my house since your's is farther. We could have a little fun while you're there." She said giving me a seductive look and a wink.

"Yeah sorry, I'll pass later." I said quickly walking back to my house. I entered it and closed the door behind me before seeing Wy chilling on my bed. "Why are you on my bed?"

"I got bored." He said. "So how was the Speedor practice."

"It was good, pretty good." I said. "Listen dude I need to get some stuff of my chest and I don't want you telling anyone what I'm about to tell you, alright?"

"Alright man what is it?" He asked. I told him everything about the heist and then told him about what happened tonight. "Woah. So you save some random eagle girl named Elyda during the heist".

"Yep pretty much." I said.

"So what happened tonight then?" He asked.

"Well, first I was driving around Chima-".

(Elyda)

"I was flying around Chima when I saw him, I followed him up-".

(Worlux)

"Spiral Mountain. I sat there for a few minutes when I heard something, or someone, behind me. I jumped and turned to see that it was-".

(Elyda)

"Him, his name is Worlux. He's strong, funny, handsome-".

(Worlux)

"Cute, sexy, and beautiful. After we finished talking-".

(Elyda)

I kiss him on the cheek and from his reaction, he really liked it".

(Worlux)

"Then she left and I left a few minutes later, and that's what happened Wy.*snoring* Wy?" I look over to see him sleeping in my bed

 _Really bro. Really._

(Elyda)

"Woah." Eaglan said taking it all in.

"Yep, that's it." I said before saying "Eaglan, remember the promise."

(Worlux)

I walked over to him and push him off the side of the bed, waking him up.

"I'm up! I'm up." He groaned jumping to his feet.

"And you heard everything I said?" I asked.

"Yeah I heard."

"Okay just remember-".

(Elyda and Worlux)

"Don't tell anyone about what happened".

[Wattpad[Eaglan: Hey guys another chapter done. Anthony would be saying this right now but he's busy reading Romeo and Juliet for school. He is really sorry for the wait and hopes that you guys stayed for the story. He's been doing a lot for school and hasn't had the time to do this. I'll try to get him to relax at one point.

Well anyway guys

Comment

Rate

Review

Vote

Message

Read and I

(I jump in out of nowhere) and me will see you next time.

Both: PEACE

Me: alright back to reading.

Eaglan:*sigh*][Fanfiction[Eaglan: You know, even a year later, scaring me was a terrible idea.

Me: Yeah, yeah, ik. But it's not like you haven't got me back for that,several times.

Eaglan: True, teehee.

Me: Anyway. Just wanted to warn you guys in advanced that i'm reaching the point where the fanfiction version of this story is catching up to the wattpad version, so i will be posting updates at the same time i update on Wattpad. which does take awhile. Sorry in advance. Hope you guys enjoy and we'll see you next time.]


	9. Chapter 9: Seconday's Race

[ **Wattpad[** **Hola my beautiful peoples, I'm back with another chapter now that my midterms are down. Now enough time wasting, let's start this thing. See you guys later. Note: I do not own Lego Legends of Chima, only my O.C's and some plot. All rights to the show go to Cartoon Network** ] **[Fanfiction[ Sorry this chapter came late, forgot to update lol. Enjoy]**

(Chapter 8: Secondary's Race)

(Elyda)

I was peacefully sleeping in my bed when my room started to violently shake and breaking me out of my dreams.

"Wooooah, wooooooah. What's going on!" I yelled flapping my wings so I would float over the ground. I then flew out my window and straight into daddy's office. "Daddy! What's going on."

"Nothing sweetheart. Why are you yelling?" He asked on the floor not shaking or falling over at all.

 _What?_

"Um wasn't there just an earthquake or something a minute ago?" I asked while slowly landing.

"Why yes there was. If you'd remembered, that happens when a golden chi is formed." He stating making me face palm [or claw in this case] in stupidity.

"Riiiight, yeah I forgot." I said before Eaglan suddenly came in through the window panting.

"Woooah, did you guys feel that earthquake?" She asked catching her breathe

"Yeah girl, we know, you're a bit late to the party." I joked.

"Oh wow that tremor was fast. Anyway, are we going to the Lion City for Market and Race Day?" She asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it and I'm sure Eregor wouldn't want to either." I said.

"It's going to be really exciting to since it's going to be the secondary's race this time." Dad said.

"Oh right I forgot, who's gonna be our representative?" I asked.

"That would be me babe." Said a deep and, for me, annoying voice.

 _Oh great..._

"Emaldo, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" I said irritated. Emaldo is a dark blue douche of an eagle who thinks that we're still dating after I've told him off many times. Sure he was cool back when we were being nested but now I can't stand him.

"Why not, I need something to call my girlfriend." He stating smirking.

"But I'm not your girlfriend, I told you over a hundred times and yet you still don't listen to me!" I yelled.

"Woah calm down babe. *flexes arms* Maybe a day of watch me race will calm you down. I know it will, see you there." He said before trying to kiss me but I pushed him out the window.

"Emaldo being Emaldo, as usual." Eaglan mumbled.

"Are you really dating that guy." Dad asked.

"Heck no, when he was young yes but now I can't stand him." I said annoyed and angry. I hate it when people think me and douche are dating just as much as he thinks it.

"Ok ok sorry just wanted to know." He said putting his hands up in defense.

"*sigh* It's ok, sorry for snapping like that." I said calming down.

"So moving past that convo, come on Elyda. Let's go wake up my brother then head to the race.". Eaglan said already at the door. I nodded and followed her to it.

"I'll be there later, I have some work to do."dad said.

"Alright daddy, see ya there." I said before jumping out the window with Eaglan and flying to Eregor's room.

(Worlux)

I was on my way to the Lion City with Wydrum and Willa, she apparently got up at the exact same time we did. Yeah weird. We were half way there when Willa started talking.

"So you're gonna be the one representing the Wolves in the race today, right?" Willa asked.

"*yawn* Yep correct," I said tiredly, I couldn't much sleep last night, too much thinking was going on. "I wonder who's going to be representing the other tribes."

"It's not going to matter though cause I know my Luxy is gonna leave them all in the dust." Willa said excitedly while she drove a little bit too close to me and I immediately moved away.

"I see she still has that crush on you." Wy whispered to me.

"Yeah but I think it's become more then a simple crush." I whispered back.

"What do you mean more?"

"I mean she becoming more lustful and stuff and... dude where'd your harness go?"

"What are you talking about, I'm wearing i..." As soon as he looked down and saw that he was not where a harness, he stopped and started frantically looking around making us stop and get off our Speedors too. "I coulda swore I was wearing it. How does something like that disappear from my torso."

"What's his problem?" Willa asked.

"His harness disappeared." I said. I then caught a wiff of a raven and heard some rustling the trees and I immediately knew who it was. "Hey Wy I think I know what happened to your harness." I looked up at the trees and yelled," Razzi! I know you're there! You can come out now!"

Another one if my friends was a raven girl named Razzi. She's half a year younger the Wydrum and has three gold earrings in her left ear. She's quick and almost silent which are great traits for a rave but has an intense fear to guns. When I said her name she flew down and landed next to Wydrum, with a pout, holding his harness.

"Man, nothing can get past you Worlux." She said before turning to Wy and saying "Hey Wy," while giving him a hug.

"Heh heh, hey Razzi," he said hugging her back and blushing which I had noticed.

 _Oh I see how it is, you get annoyed when I call you that but melt when she calls you it *smirks*._

"Oh um, do you think I can get my harness back."

"Oh right, sorry, here you go." She said handing him his harness.

"Thank you." He said putting it back on.

"Anyway." I said getting back on my Speedor, feeling awkward too. "We should continue on to the Lion City for the race."

"Oh yeah, by the way, I'll be the one representing the Ravens in the race." She said excitedly as she hopped onto Wy's Speedor and we continued.

"Wow that's amazing Razzi, you're gonna be awesome." Wy said making her blush and look to the ground.

"But there's no way you're going to beat my Luxy." Willa said driving closer to me, again, and I immediately moved, again.

"Look she has as much chance of winning as I do, everyone does. I'm not the greatest rider Willa." I said to her.

"Yes you are, that's why after you win, I wanna try out my riding skills with you when we get home." She said looking at me lustfully.

"Yeah, sorry, I'll pass," I said. "Good we're here."

[ **Fiiiiiiiinally, realized how long this chapter was so I had to cut another part into it.**

 **Eaglan: Welcome back Anthony**

 **I'm glad to be back**

 **Eaglan: I thought you told me you were going to update during vacation**

 **See I started it then but I got lazy heh heh**

 **Eaglan: Hmm I guess it's ok since you are busy**

 **Well time to end this chapter of**

 **Comment**

 **Eaglan: Rate**

 **Review**

 **Eaglan: Vote**

 **Message**

 **Read and I**

 **Eaglan: And me**

 **Will see you next time**

 **Both: PEACE]**


	10. Chapter 10: Second Meetthe Race Begins

**[Wattpad[** **Hello again guys. Back again with another chapter. Now let's get to it. See you all later. Note: I do not own Lego Legends of Chima, only my O.C's and some plot. All right to the show go to Cartoon Network. Enjoy]**

9: Second Meet and the Race Begins

(Elyda)

"Woah look at all the tribes here." I said.

"Yeah I know. Hey look over there, those must be the representatives for the other tribes." Eaglan said pointing to the other five racers by their Speedor.

On one side were the Lion, Gorilla, Beaver, Ryno, Bear, and Eagle Tribes. First, Liona (for the Lions), she's really nice and caring but is shy and quiet mostly. Second, Gilad (for the Gorillas), too energetic for his own good and alway helps a friend need. If he can. Third, Ridon (for the Rhinos), probably one of the strongest in the whole Ryno Tribe but is still just as smart as the rest of them. Fourth, Blanera (for the bears), not like most bears seeing how she is mostly awake. On the other side is where the Croc, Raven, and Wolf tribes were. Only Cram (for the Crocs) was there at the time, he's really mean, selfish, and would only do stuff for his own personal wants and needs. He didn't like any of the good tribes, especially the Lions.

I then saw Razzi hop off of a Wolf's Speedor that she was riding. She is really really fast, silent, and is good at finding and getting things. Then another Wolf Speedor parked in the representative spot and it was...

"Worlux." I whispered out loud.

"What? He's here? Where is he?" Eaglan asked frantically looking around for him.

"He's the Wolves representative racer." I said.

 _Wow he's amazing...thank the Legend Beasts that no one can hear my thoughts._

I was mentally jumping around in joy at the chance at see he again.

"Oh I think I see him. We should go and and talk to him." Eaglan said as she grabbed my arm and tried to pull me to him but I resisted.

"What!? Now!? No no no, he's probably really busy and I probably look like a mess." I hesitated running worst case scenarios in my head.

"You alway look sexy in my eyes babe. No need to worry." Emablo said as he stopped in front of us.

 _Eww._

"Stop calling me that." I said irritated, getting out of Eaglan's grip.

"I think you should go Emaldo. Don't you have other girls to bother." Eaglan stated crossing her arms.

"Why babe? It shows that we're together and that no other guy will ever be with you." Emaldo said completely ignoring Eaglan [ **Eaglan: WHAT! No way, he did not just ignore me.**  
 **Me: Eaglan you're interrupting the story.**  
 **Eaglan: oh, heh, sorry** ] and putting his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. I managed to get out when I saw that Worlux wasn't by his Speedor anymore.

 _Great thanks a lot Emaldo._

"I'm going to the market with Eaglan, DON'T follow me." I snapped before turning to Eaglan. "Come on Eaglan let's go find him."

"Go find who?" He asked crossing his arms.

"A new guy friend of ours, why do you care?" Eaglan asked.

"A new guy friend huh? Maybe I should come with so I can show him that you're taken by this amazing eagle in front off you." He said flexing while I just grew more annoyed.

"Don't you dare come Emaldo." I said sternly. I didn't want to make any bad impressions on Worlux.

"Okay, okay, geez babe. Make sure back for the race, I want my fine looking eagle cheering me on the whole time." He said while looking up and down my body with a smirk on his face. when I saw what he was doing, I smacked him before storming off with Eaglan.

"Perverted douche." I said under my breathe.

(Worlux)

"Hello, hello, over here my friends. I've got all that ever want and need here. I got trinkets and do-hickies and uh, uhhh." Razor had said trying to figure out what the items that he clearly stole were.

"Isn't that from the Eagle tent we were at a few minutes ago?" Wy pointed out to one of the items.

"And that from the Gorilla tent?" I pointed out to another.

"Like I said before my friend. I have **all** that you would ever want and need." Razor said with a grin on his face.

"So I see, I think I'm gonna pass on this stuff Razor. Come on guys, let's go check out the other shops." I said leading everyone away.

"Razor! Make sure to tell Ripnik that he better be watching me at the race." Razzi yelled to Razor.

"Don't worry, he'll know!" Razor yelled back.

"Right, maybe we should split up from the other too. Make it just the two of us." Willa said as she tried to grab my hand but I moved them both to the back of my head.

"Yeah. Maybe we should split up, me and Wy, you and Razzi." I said moving away from Willa and next to Wy.

"Aww, but I don't want to go." Wy and Razzi said in unison before both blushing at each other.

"One sec Willa." I said while pulling Razzi aside."Hey Razzi, please do me this one solid and go with her. Pleeease."

"Why? Don't you want to go with her?" She asked. I whispered about her feelings for me and how she would find a way to pull something on me while we were alone.

"Oh I see. Okay, I'll do it." She said as we went back to Wy and Willa. "Come on Willa, we can spend some quality girl time together. See you at the race guys." Razzi then have Wy a hug before she pushed a complaining Willa away.

"Alrighty then. Now that she's gone, let's go look around some more in peace." I said before me and Wy went in a different direction.

(Elyda)

"Man this sucks." Eaglan complained. "I can't believe we lost him."

"I hope we find him before the race starts." I said. We walk around a corner and I bumped into someone hard and we both land on the floor.

 _Ow._

I looked up to see that it was...

"Worlux?"

"Elyda?"

"Ah, so you must be Worlux. Nice to meet you, my name is Eaglan." Eaglan introduced herself.

"And you must be Elyda. Hello, the names Wydrum." Introduced the smaller wolf.

"Hmm, so I see you already told someone about me." I said to Worlux.

"Yeah, I'm glad you did the same thing too. Don't worry, Wy is a trustworthy guy." Worlux said.

"Same here with Eaglan." I said.

"Hey Worlux." Wydrum said in a low voice.

"Hmm." Worlux responded.

"How many times do I have to tell you? STOP CALLING ME WY?" Wydrum yelled making Worlux laugh.

"Ha I see how it is. You get annoyed when I call you Wy but when Razzi calls you that, you melt from it." Worlux laughed as Wydrum started to blush hard. I couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Well these two are certainly a pair." Eaglan commented to me. "And Worlux seems pretty cool."

"Hmm, yeah he does." I sighed.

"What're you staring at?" She asked grinning.

"Huh, what, nothing." I said blushing.

 _Was I really staring at him?_

"Ha suuuure." Eaglan said still grinning.

*horn sound*

"Crap. I gotta go." Worlux said running past me. "See you guys after the raaace!" He yelled.

"Good luck Worlux." I yelled back.

"I have to go too to find my other friends. You two should head for the race track." Wydrum said before running off. "See ya later."

"Bye! It was nice meeting you two." Eaglan said.

"We should go so we can get good spots." I said before walking.

"Heh, so you can see Worlux's racing skills and drool over it." Eaglan teased.

"What no, of course not. That won't happen." I said.

"Ha we'll see." She said as we finally made it to good spots that Eregor and Dad had saved for us.

"Elyda, sis, you made it." Eregor said.

"Yep, we made it. Now why are all of the eagles girls screaming?" I asked looking over to the crowns of screaming eagle girls.

"They're screaming for Emaldo. He's flexing for them again." Dad stated.  
I rolled my eyes after hearing that before walking over to a spot where I could see the starting line. In front to the left was Emaldo, he saw me and then winked at me which I chose to ignore. At the bottom right was Worlux, he was checking his Speedor and then got one his Speedor. He saw me and I smiled waved and he waved back smiling too. On his left was Razzi who was talking to Blanera on her left. Cram was behind Emaldo, he was busy glaring and scaring Liona, who was in front of Worlux. On her left was Ridon who was talking to Gilad on his left.

 **E G Ry L**  
 **C B Ra W**

 _Man, I know it's anyone's race but I hope Worlux does well out there._

I then went back to our spots.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Dad asked.

"I went to see the positions of everyone." I said.

"Oh okay."

*horns*

Right after those horns rang, Lagravis stepped out from the top of the steps to the temple.

"Welcome, citizens of Chima, to the monthly race for the Golden Chi." Lagravis said as two lion soldiers brought out the Golden Chi orb, which created today's race course with it's power. The course appearing caused everyone to start cheering, mostly Eregor, he loved these races.

 **[Eregor: You bet I do. I can still remember the first one I ever saw with the winner being-**  
 **Eaglan: Eregor, now you're interrupting the story**  
 **Eregor: Oh sorry. Continue]**

"But this month's race is a little different. Starting this month and every other month will be the Secondary races." This earn another round of cheering from the crowd. The Laval came up and said "Every tribe has chosen a representative for them. For the Eagles is Emaldo." *Loud screams from mostly all of the eagle girls* _(*rolls eyes*)_. "For the Gorillas is Gilad." *Loud "OO-OO" from the Gorillas and chest banging*. "For the Rhinos is Ridon." *Loud cheering from Rhinos and ground stomping causing the ground to shake a little*. "For the Lions, we have Liona." *Loud cheering and roaring from the Lions*. " For the Bears is Blanera." *Loud snoring from the Bears*. "For the Ravens is Razzi." *Loud caws and cheering from the Ravens*. "And for the Wolves is Worlux." *Loud howls from the Wolves* ( _*Mental cheering from me*)_. "And now to start the race. Are the racers ready!" Laval yelled.

"Ready!" They all yelled back in unison.

"Alright then. Let's do this!" Laval yelled pumping a fist into the air with a wide smile on his face. Two Lion soldiers walked out in front of Lagravis and Laval, one with a launcher pistol and the other with a bow and arrow. Ths lion with the pistol pointed it in the air and shot up a spiked explosive ball **[Have no idea what the ball is]**. The bow lion then aimed at the ball and fired an arrow at it. When it hit, the ball exploded causing the races to speed off and race.

 **[Wattpad[Me: OH MY LEGEND BEASTS. THAT WAS LOOONG.**

 **Eaglan: I can see. I thought you said you were gonna have it done yesterday.**

 **Me: I thought I had written something shorter but I guess not. Man, my thumb is gonna be sore tomorrow.**

 **Eaglan: Man, how long was this then.**

 **Me: 2006 words.**

 **Eaglan: Wait, including the ones now?**

 **Me: Yep.**

 **Eaglan: And now?**

 **Me: Mhm.**

 **Eaglan: How can you even know that when we're not done yet.**

 **Me: I'm the writer. I just know.**

 **Eaglan: I see...**

 **Me: Well anyway, let's get this sign off over with.**

 **Me: Comment**

 **Eaglan: Rate**

 **Me: Review**

 **Eaglan: Vote**

 **Me:** **Message**

 **Eaglan: Read and I**

 **Me: And me**

 **Will see you next time**

 **Both: PEACE] Side note: the next chapter is the race one so it's longer then this. Just gonna tell you guys in advance.[Fanfiction[ might be longer now actaully lol, hope you guys enjoy'd, PEACE]**


	11. Chapter 11: The Race

**[Wattpad[Alrighty then guys, it is time to start possibly my longest chapter of this story. Prepare yourselfs, it may take days to finish. Unless you're a speed reader, I am not lol. I'll see you guys later. Note: I do not own Lego Legends of Chima, only my O.C's and some plot. All right to the show go to Cartoon Network. Enjoy] [I had also added a racer that I forgot to mention in the last chapter][Fanfiction[Sorry this came out later then usual, got too caught up in playing Civiliztion V and COD Black Ops 3. Anyway, it's out, Enjoy. And comment on it if you like.]**

Chapter 10: The Race

(No one's POV)

When the race started, Emaldo was immediately in first place, second was Liona with Cram close behind in third, Gilad was fourth, fifth was Worlux, sixth was Razzi, seventh Ridon, eighth was Blanera.

They were all head to the first obstacle, the Ramps of Terror (multiple ramps down a straight road with spikes all around but they're not too sharp to do any serious damage). Emaldo jumped one of the ramps and glided over the rest, same with Razzi who had just moved into second, passing the non-flying animals who were hopping from ramp to ramp. Everyone made it through with a slight change in position.  
 **Em**  
 **Ra**  
 **Li**  
 **Cr**  
 **Gi**  
 **Wo**  
 **Ri**  
 **Bl**

The next obstacle in the race was the Caves of Utter Darkness (title says it all, these caves have different tunnels that no one knows where each one leads to, two random tunnels lead to an open center which will lead to any two racers collision if they came into contact with one another there, since the cave is so dark, the golden chi spawned chi orb fountains in front of the entrances which allowed the racers to be guided in the tunnels when they smacked them). Emaldo was the first to hit a chi orb into the cave to guide him while he followed. Everyone else did the same and entered as well. There was no way of telling what was going on since the tunnels were closed off at top. Suddenly, Cram appeared out of one of the tunnels in the center with Blanera coming out the other. She had gotten intimidated by him, causing her to slow down but Cram sped up and sent Blanera flying off her Speedor and now she was knocked out of the race while Cram went through the tunnel Blanera came out of. At the exit, Razzi flew out of the cave, followed by Worlux from another cave. Then came a now pissed off Emaldo seeing that he got passed.  
 **Ra**  
 **Wo**  
 **Em**  
 **Li**  
 **Ri**  
 **Gi**  
 **Cr**  
 **Bl (out)**

The second to last obstacle was the Test of Strength (it's a large stump with an opening at the bottom allowing racers to pass through under it. In the opening, there is a target that when hit it shoots out a spiked explosive ball which explodes in the air. The harder it's hit the higher it goes). The racers raced towards it. Razzi made it there first and hit the target with all her strength, the ball came out and exploded but didn't go very high. Worlux came next with Emaldo gaining on him, Worlux hit the target sending another ball higher in the air then Razzi's did. Then Emaldo hit the target and was a little bit then Worlux's before exploding. Emaldo passed Worlux then made his way towards Razzi. Out of nowhere, Ridon overtook Liona and Cram made his way past Gilad and next to Liona and started trying to knock Liona off the track. Ridon made his way to the target and hit it hard, sending the ball higher into the sky then the first racers. Cram managed to knock Liona into a rock but he didn't see the target he was driving toward. When he did realized it, it was too late. He ran into the target and was knocked unconscious off his Speedor and knocking him out of the race. Last, Gilad drove around Cram and smacked the target, while laughing Cram for what happened to him. The explosive but was released and went higher then everyone except Ridon's. Razzi was in first until Emaldo sped past putting him in first place.  
 **Em**  
 **Ra**  
 **Wo**  
 **Ri**  
 **Gi**  
 **Cr (out)**  
 **Li (out)**  
 **Bl (out)**

Emaldo quickly made his way to the final obstacle. When he made it, he stopped at the base of a big wall of boulders (nothing special about it, just a wall of boulders). Suddenly, the golden chi reacted and created two more chi fountains with ramps leading to them, the fountains separated by a rock wall. Razzi and Worlux then made their way into the ramps (both at different ramps), grabbing the chi then plugging it, both glowing in a blue light with their respective chi animal forms. Razzi let out a powerful caw and was filled with chi energy while Worlux let out a powerful howl and was also filled with chi energy. Both made their way towards the wall and broke through it with ease from their newfound power. Emaldo, banging his hang on his Speedor and getting more pissed, sped back to the ramps while Ridon drove past him. Ridon didn't plug any chi but he was determined that he was strong enough to break through the wall. When he hit it, he didn't even make a dent and got his horn trap in it. Gilad was speeding towards the ramps but couldn't decide which one to take. When he finally made up his mind it was too late, he turned left and crashed into the rock the rock wall divider.

Razzi was in the lead and was now on the straight away towards the finish line. Worlux was close behind now turning into the straight away. Suddenly, a loud eagle screech was heard from behind the wall of boulders and a reddish-blue light was seen behind it. Emaldo burst through the wall and sped towards Worlux and Razzi. His chi energy died down but he was still able to get to Worlux's side and push him off his Speedor. Worlux's Speedor tilted and slid on it's side into a halt while Worlux was push into a rock, arm first to cushion the impact, where a sickening crack was heard if you were close enough. Worlux laid there for a second before, seeing that his Speedor wasn't damaged and determined to finish the race, he lifted himself up with his right arm only to wince in pain and fall to the floor. So instead he lifted himself up with his left arm, walked over to his Speedor, lifted to back up with some struggle, and got on and drove to the finish line using one arm to drive. Razzi then crossed the finish line first with Emaldo arriving only seconds after in second place, leaving him angrier the before. The animals (mostly ravens) were cheering for Razzi while she was blowing kisses to the crowd, when she blew one to Wydrum, he fainted from it. Razzi then ran up to the steps to get the golden chi, which was being held onto by Laval.

Great racing out their Razzi. You've won the golden chi in first epic minors race, and from the cheers out in the crowd, the Raven are loving ya." He said.

"Laval." Lagravis said to his son, giving him a look to hurry.

"Right, right. Sorry." Laval said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Remember use it well, use it wisely."

"Thank you. I hope I will." She sai before she walked down the steps and in front of the Raven tribe. She then raised the golden chi up in the air and all the Ravens started cheering loudly again.

Emaldo looked like he wanted to punch something. He turned and saw Worlux slowly pass him, he couldn't go that fast since he was only using his one good arm.

"Calm down bro. You lost, so what." Worlux said still passing him, "Oh and thanks for breaking my favorite arm."

 **[Wattpad[Ow, I think my thumb needs a massage.**

 ***lights turn off***

 **What the- ooooh Ik what this is about**

 ***lights turn back on but nothing happens***

 **Or nah**

 ***Eaglan and Eregor sneak up behind me***

 **Both:*whisper* happy belated bday.**

 **Bruh! *I fall off my bed landing face first***

 **Eregor: Too much?**

 **Me: *muffled by carpet* eeeyup.**

 **Eaglan: You need help?**

 **Me: I'm good, just do the outro for me.**

 **Eregor: Ok. Comment**

 **Eaglan: Rate**

 **Eregor: Review**

 **Eaglan: Vote**

 **Eregor: Message**

 **Eaglan: Read and I**

 **Eregor: Me and Anthony**

 **Eaglan: Will see you next time**

 ***I say in a muffled voice* Peace] Side note: it turns out that this chapter was,in fact, shorter then the last lol. Sorry for the long wait.[Fanfiction[ Hoped you guys enjoyed, PEACE]**


	12. Chapter 12: Willa and Elyda

**[Wattpad[*yaaaaaawwn* So just woke up and decided, "Hey, I should probably update sometime soon." So why not now lol. I'll see you guys later. Note: I do not own Lego Legends of Chima, only my O.C's and some plot. All right to the show go to Cartoon Network. Enjoy][Note: a bit of cursing at the end of the chapter. Reader discretion advised.]**

Chapter 11: Willa and Elyda

 _Wow that race was awesome. Maybe I should try the next one._

I was walking with Wy and Eaglan, heading where Razzi was to congratulate her. Eregor went off with Dad somewhere. When we were close enough, Razzi saw us and quickly ran to us.

"I can't believe I actually won that." She squealed.

"I'm not surprised, you're awesome." Wy said making her blush.

"Thanks and because I won, I get to have the golden chi. It's so pretty and sooo shiny." She sighed with her eyes becoming clouded and becoming mesmerized big the big, bright, golden orb of chi and almost drooling from it.

"That's good to know." Eaglan said with a hint of awkward in her voice.

"Heeeeey Wydrum, hey Razzi." Said some white wolf girl walking towards us. _I guess Wydrum is his full name._

"Hmm? Oh, hey Willa. Where did you go, you did disappeared after the race." Wydrum asked.

"Oh right, I went looking for Luxy. I didn't see him cross the finish line first so I went to find him, have you guys seen him?" Willa asked.

 _Luxy?_

"Nope." Everyone said in unison, except Razzi who was still staring blissfully at the golden chi. Wy walked over to her and clapped his hand in front of her which caused her to snap back to reality.

"Huh? What? I zoned out again, didn't I?" She asked feeling embarrassed because I guess this wasn't the first time this happened.

"Yep. You did. But it's cute though, it's just you being your raven self." He said making her blush and look away.

"Aaaaaannyway." I said feeling awkward. "Why are you looking for him anyways?"

"I wanted to see my soon-to-be boyfriend is okay." Willa said before sighing looking up in the sky.

 _Soon to be what!?_

"Oh he wants to be your boyfriend?" I asked trying not to sound said but Eaglan noticed and put her hand on my shoulder. Willa didn't seem to notice.

 _I guess he doesn't like me like that._

"Well I don't know but, I'm sure he's just playing hard to get, which is one of the things that's so sexy about him. With me being the most attractive female wolf in the wolf camp, it such a turn on to see someone who makes it seem he can resist. But I know no wolf can resist this body." She said while doing a seductive pose causing wolves our age to howl like crazy while I just rolled my eyes. She's now starting to get annoying.

"Okay. Maybe we should go and find Worlux now." Razzi said noticing Wydrum at Willa with wide-eyes. At this, she elbowed him in the arm.

"He's in the temple dudes, last time I saw him." Someone said. I turned to see that it was Gilad standing behind us with a cast around his leg.

"The temple? What's he doing there?" I asked.

 _I hope he's ok._

"He was pushed into a rock and got a broken arm." He said which made Razzi and Wy wince from thinking how painful that must have been.

"Do you know who pushed him?" Eaglan asked. He shrugged not knowing.

"Oh ok. Thanks for telling us where he is anyway." I said.

"You're welcome dudes, now I've got to go. The Gorillas are heading back, see ya." Gilad said limping away waving back to us.

"See ya Gilad. Now, we should all start heading to-wait. Where's Wy and Willa?" I asked noticing that they were gone.

We all started looking when Eaglan found them.

There they are. Halfway up the stairs to the temple." Eaglan said pointing at Wy and Willa heading up to the temple.

"Let's fly and meet them at the top." Razzi said as she flapped her wings and took off while we did the same and followed. We made it to the entrance just as Wy and Willa made it, panting heavily.

"How *pant* did you *pant* get up here *pant* so fast?" Wy asked clearly tired.

"Wings. Remember Wy? They're pretty useful." Razzi said stretching one of her wings out.

"Oh. *pant* Right. Wooo, I feel light-headed." Wy said.

"Come on guys. Let's go find Luxy." Willa said.

 _I swear, if she calls him that one more time._

"By the way, your names?" Willa asked.

"I'm Eaglan and this is Elyda." Eaglan said.

"Oh okay. Why are you coming to see Luxy?" She asked.

"We're his friends." Eaglan said without any struggle. Me however...

"Uh, yep, friends." I said with a nervous smile trying not to blush but I felt I was.

"Why are you blushing?" Willa asked noticing.

"What? I'm not blushing." I said looking away, making it all too obvious now.

Then she grinned. "Oh, I see what's going on. It's not gonna happen."

"What?" I said taken aback.

"You know what. You're in way over your head thinking Worlux would ever find someone as unattractive and air-headed as you sexy, ha." She laughed.

"What? How the fuck would you know?" l cursed which I only do when I'm really pissed.

"You're not sexy at all. I'm the one with the body and technique to get any wolf howling. I know he's in love with me, he'll make his move." She said smirking while getting up in my face.

"I can tell he's not into those types of girls. Acting like the slut you are will get you no closer to him." I snapped causing her to growl.

"Call me a slut again and you'll regret it." Willa snarled.

We were locked in a death glare about to tear out each other's throats when Eaglan stop it by saying," Hey look. There's Worlux."

 **[Wattpad[Alright, I gotta make this quick. I'm currently updating in my chemistry class but will publish when I get home.**

 **Comment**

 **Review**

 **Rate**

 **Follow**

 **Vote**

 **Message**

 **Read and I'll see you all next time**

 **PEACE]**


	13. Chapter 13: Worlux and Emaldo

**[Wattpad[ Ello my wonderful readers. Found this amazing gem yesterday, was done as soon as I saw it lol. Hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you later. Note: I do not own Lego Legends of Chima, only my O.C's and some plot. All right to the show go to Cartoon Network. Enjoy][Fanfiction[ Had a really funny picture in the Wattpad version but idk how to show it here, oh well lol. Enjoy]**

Chapter 12: Worlux and Emaldo

(Worlux)

My arm hurts like hell right now. The Lion doctor was checking it while the nurse got a cast ready. I am also extremely pissed off right now. Not cause I lost the race, I know I'm competitive but I know when I lost. I'm pissed because an eagle, that motha f'in EAGLE, pushed me off my Speedor and into a rock. Leaving me with a fucked up arm. How can an eagle, one of the most peaceful and pacifistic animals in Chima, pull a dirty trick like that. I would've excepted this from Cram or the other Crocs but come on! Now I went from a bandage around my head to a cast on my broken arm.

I was then snapped out of my train of thought by Willa jumping into my lap and put her arms around my neck. I look up from her to see that Wydrum, Razzi, Eaglan, and Elyda were here too, with Elyda giving a death glare to Willa.

"Oh Luxy! I was so worried. How are you feeling?" Willa asked leaning against my bad arm.

"Well my arm hurts like hell and you laying on me is kinda making it worse." I stated.

"Oh sorry Luxy." Willa said getting off me. "You're just so comfortable to be on too off."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." I said before turning my attention to the others. "Whatcha guys doing here anyway?"

"We heard about what happened to you and came to see if you were okay." Elyda said in a concerned tone.

"The two air-heads didn't even care about what happened to you. They were already leaving until they heard. I was the most concerned out of everyone." Willa said smirking.

 _Always lying._

Both Eaglan and Elyda sent her a death glare before stopping. The lion nurse came over and put the cast on my arm.

"That's all all that needed to be done here. Your arm should be healed in about a week." She said before walking away.

"How's your arm?" Wydrum asked.

"Still hurts but I can handle it." I said.

"That's good. By the way, who pushed you off?" Eaglan asked.

I was about to answer when the same eagle who pushed me came behind Elyda and put his hands on her hips. I immediately started lowly growling at him.

 _What does he think he's doing?_

"Hey baby girl, the eagles are starting to head out. We should go to and you can have the amazing time of sleeping with a champion." He said.

"What!? You ain't the champion of anything! You're not the one with the shiny...golden...orb...chi...treasure..." Razzi sighed then started ogling over the golden orb making Willa facepalm.

The eagle ignored her and started moving his hands up here body; up Elyda's stomach and slowly continuing.

 _Oh no bro. Don't. You. Dare._

The good thing is Elyda quickly moved away from him and starting glaring at him.

"Why won't you ever listen to me when I tell you-" He cut her off.

"Shh, sh, sh babe, come on, let's go home. I know your body is just dying to get to me." He said while pulling her to him by her waist, slowly creeping down to her butt while Elyda tried to break free but no anvil.

 _Alright! That's enough._

I got up, pulled them apart and stood in between them, glaring and growling at the Douche eagle. He was a little bit taller then me so I had to look up at him.

"What do you think your doing wolf?" He asked irritated.

"This wolf has a name you know, it's Worlux and yours must be Douchebagington III **[ik I'm corny]**. I think you should leave Elyda alone. Now." I snarled.

"My name is Emaldo. I'm smarter, faster and stronger then you'll ever be. And I don't how you know my girl's name but I suggest you get out of my way if you know what's good for you, pup." He said in my face.

"Oooh here we go with the pup insults, haven't heard those before. And from the looks of you two are far from dating." I stated bluntly.

"I don't think you heard me well. Not surprising. I said, OUT. OF MY. WAY!" Emaldo yelled while rising his fist a punching my straight in my arm, causing me to fall to the floor in pain.

"Worlux!" Elyda yelled.

"What? The? Fuck?" I grunted in a strained voice.

"Let's go babe. I already know you were just as pissed as me when got in between us. Stupid wolf, now he know his place." Emaldo said while grabbing Elyda's hand and leaving with her.

"Razzi!" Wydrum said taking the golden orb away from her, causing to whine and reach for it. "I'll give this back to you later. We need you to get a doctor for Worlux."

Razzi looks over to me on the ground and she returns to normal. "Oh crap Worlux. I'll be right back." She said before speeding off.

"Eaglan, go back to the eagles and see if-" I started saying before seeing that Eaglan was already at the entrance.

"Way ahead of you! I'll make sure she's alright!" She yelled before leaving.

"Willa, you head back with the Wolves and tell your brother I'll be back later." I told Willa.

"You sure Luxy? I can stay and give you company." She said.

"No, it's ok. I'll have Wy and Razzi here. We need someone to go tell someone anyway." I said.

"Oh okay. We'll see ya Luxy." She said giving me a hug and leaving. Razzi came back with a doctor and I started wondering if Elyda was okay.

 _Emaldo had better not have tried anything._

(Elyda)(2 hours later)

"You fricking douche! He could you?!" I yelled at Emaldo who was standing at my window. We had gotten back a half an hour ago and he decide to randomly pop into my room. That was when I started going off on him.

"What's wrong babe? Is this about the race? I'm fine baby girl. That race was nothing. You favorite eagle is okay." He said smugly.

"That's not what I'm taking about. I'm talking about how you just punched Worlux like that!" My voice grew higher.

"Woah babe come down. Worlux? That wolf? I showed that bitch his place." Emaldo said before he started walking towards me. "I know, you want to give me my reward for being an amazing boyfriend."

"What? No." I said pushing him back to the window. "Why would I thank you for hurting him. You know what? Just go, leave, you're too much of a perverted idiot to get it."

"But baby-"

"No! I'm not your baby. Leave, please." I said before he jumped out and Eaglan came in.

"Hey Elyda. You okay?" She asked walking to me while I sat on my nest bed and sighed.

"I'm fine. I just needed-wait! How's Worlux? Is he okay?" I quickly asked concerned.

"He's fine, he's fine, don't worry." Eaglan said and I sighed again in relief.

"I have to apologize to Worlux in some way." I stated.

"It was Emaldo fault though." Eaglan stated.

"I know but it's my fault he got hurt. I still feel bad." I said.

"He knows it's not your fault and he won't ask for an apology for something Emaldo did. Worlux isn't one to blame stuff on people." A feminine voice said behind me. I jumped and turned to see Razzi was sitting on my bed behind me.

"What the-how did you-nevermind. Whatcha doing here? Weren't you with Wy and Worlux?" Eaglan asked.

"Yeah I was, they went home though. Worlux sent me to give Elyda this note he wrote." Razzi said giving me a not which I unfolded and read.

 _Hey Elyda_

 _Sorry if I caused any problems back there. I promise to make it up to you in someway. But first, this may seem a bit out of the blue but I was wondering if you would like to come hangout tomorrow. Just a hangout, not a date I mean, I would like to date you and I'm getting off topic heh, heh. Razzi and Wy are also coming along too. If you're interested, come to the lake_ _ **[or whatever it is]**_ _at Forever Rock. You can bring Eaglan and others if you want to._

"So you in?" Razzi said smirking. I just couldn't contain my excitement.

"Yes!" I squealed. "I mean, I'd love to go. Eaglan, you wanna come hangout with me, Worlux, Razzi, and Wy tomorrow?"

"Hang out where." She asked. I hand her the note and she started smirking.  
"Sure. I'll come to your "hangout" with Worlux." She said air-quoting at hangout.

"What's with the air-quotes?" I asked before realizing what she meant and started blushing." Wait. No no no, it's just a hangout, not a date, I wouldn't mind if it was a da-I mean way would it be a date, heh heh."

"Girl, I wasn't even thinking that." She said while laughing with Razzi making me blush more.

 **[Awesome. Another update done. Now, I got some important things to do. *pulls out 3DS***

 **Eaglan: Whatcha gonna be doing?**

 **Well since Nintendo announced a new Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game, I'm going to be playing over my Explorers of Sky game again (best PMD game)**

 **Eaglan: Oh nice, getting in the spirit.**

 **Welp we should probably end this.**

 **Comment**

 **Eaglan: Review**

 **Rate**

 **Eaglan: Follow**

 **Vote**

 **Eaglan: Message**

 **Read and I**

 **Eaglan: and me**

 **Will see you all next time**  
 **Both: PEACE]**


	14. Chapter 14: The Hangout

**[Welcome back guys, good to see you stuck around. Sorry about not updating in a while, got caught up in school, writing chapters for this story and another that I might post, don't know yet. Also been addicted to Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon and COD Black Ops 3, heh my bad. Anyway, let's start this, I'll see you guys later. Note: I do not own Lego Legends of Chima, only my O.C's and some plot. All right to the show go to Cartoon Network. Enjoy][Note: slight sexual action this chapter, reader discretion advised.][ Fanfiction[ PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM. IMPORTANT!]**

Chapter 13: The Hangout

(Worlux)

"Worlux. Wake up. Wake up." Wy said nudging me. I was so tired today, that race had taken a lot of energy outta me and now all I wanted to do is sleep.

"Wydrum, go back to bed." I groaned while turning to lay on my good arm side.

"Come on Worlux, you told me to wake you up early so we could be ready for your date with Elyda." When he said that, my eyes shot open and I shot straight up.

"It's not a date, we're just hanging out." I said sternly while blushing.

"Hah suuuuure, call it what you want." He said with a smirk.

"Alright, so you ready for your date with Razzi then." I joked smirking.

"Oh yeah, I already washed up and-hey wait, hold on, it's not a date. It's just a hangout." He stated quickly while blushing, making me laugh.

"Suuuuure, call it what you want." I said imitating him. I then got up, washed, and walked out our house with Wydrum in tow to our Speedors.

"Come on Wy, let's get out of here before-"

"Heeeeey!" Willa yelled coming over to us.

"*sigh* Willa gets here" I finished.

"Where are you two off to?" Willa asked standing in front of us.

"Just going to hang out somewhere in Chima." I simply stated getting on my Speedor.

"Oh cool. I can come too." She said while getting on her Speedor.

"No, it's okay, you're probably busy and we wouldn't want to bother you." Wydrum said as he started driving out the Wolf camp with me following.

"I'm not busy. I'll never be busy for my Luxy Wuxy." She she said as she followed us, closer to me.

 _She needs to stop with that name._

"Please stop calling that." I said really annoyed.

"Why? It's cute though." Willa said.

"No. It's not." I said bluntly.

Well, I'm going to need a nickname for you since we will be dating soon...maybe a lot more than dating." She whispered that last part to me in a seductive tone. This caused me to move forward next to Wydrum, away from her.

"Sorry, I don't think that's happening." I said before noticing Wy snickering. "And what are you laugh about?"

"Oh no reason...Luxy Wuxy." He laughed.

"Shut it or I'll tell Razzi you like her." I smirked.

 _Yep, it's obvious he does but Razzi still doesn't know._

He stopped talking after that but kept blushing the whole way to the lake. When we got there, Wy immediately ran off his Speedor and jumped in the lake, splashing both Willa and I.

"Come on Luxy. Let's go swim." She said grabbing my good arm and pulling to the lake.

"Um Willa, I can't swim right now. My arm hasn't healed yet." I said getting out of her grip.

"Right. Well I guess you could sit back and watch the show. I know you'll enjoy." She said before walking to the lake, swaying you hips and butt, and diving in. She resurfaced and looked at me with seductive and lust filled eyes while I just rolled mine and look away. I then caught a familiar scent.

"Hey Razzi." I said turning around to see her walk up to me with a pout.

"Aww come on. I thought I had you that time." Razzi whined.

"In due time maybe. You seen Elyda coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, I flew past her on the way here. She should arrive any second." She said before Wydrum came running to us, just getting out of the water.

"Hey Razzi." He said, happy to see her.

"Hey Wy. I would hug you but you're still soaked." She stated.

"Heh, you already know that's not stopping me." He said grinning.

"Oh no you don't." She said as she started running away from Wydrum, who was now chasing her. I laughed before turning around to see Elyda, Eaglan, and who I'm guessing is Eaglan's brother following them.

"Hey girls you came." I said as they landed in front of me.

"Ahem." The younger eagle said.

"Sorry, girls and guy." I said receiving giggles from the girls.

"Yeah, of course we came. This is my little brother Eregor by the way." Eaglan said.

 _Knew it._

"Hey." Eregor said shyly.

"Yeah, he can be a bit shy sometime." I said.

"Come on Eregor. Let's go play by the water." Eaglan said.

"I've waiting for you to say that since we got here. Let's go." Eregor said before pulling Eaglan to the water, Eaglan winking at Elyda before leaving.  
I turned to Elyda to be met with a quick but warm hug.

"Hi." I said simply.

"Hi. Thanks for inviting us." Elyda said.

"It's my pleasure." I said. Suddenly, a pair of arms were wrapped around me from behind.

"Luxy, why'd you stop watching? You looked like you were really enjo-what the fuck is she doing here?" She said angrily seeing Elyda, who was giving her a death glare.

"I invited her and her friends to hang out out here." I said pulling Willa's arms off me.

"What? Why? You said today would be our day." She whined.

"I never said that." I stated.

"He could invite whoever he wants to." Elyda said annoyed crossing her arms.

"I know he can. I just know that it's was not a good idea have a boring, fat, pussy, less attractive than a Croc, air headed eagle here. It'll ruin our fun." She said.

"What?!" Elyda yelled.

 _Oh no._

"You heard me feather brain." Will said while each walked to into each other's faces while sending death glares. I soon got in between them and turn to face Willa.

"I think you should go back to the Wolf camp." I simply stated.

"What? Why me?" She asked confused.

"Because you need to chill out." I said.

"Why isn't she the one going?" She asked pointing at Elyda.

"Because she just got here." I stated. "Plus she's not the one insulting the other and starting the argument."

"Grr fine but you owe me." She said angrily.

"For what?" I asked.

"For not spending time with me. When you get home, *she suddenly grabbed my "mini me" harshly, causing me to grunt and groan, and moves to my ear and whispered* you're gonna spend the whole night with me." She let go and walked away to her Speedor while I fell to my knees, grabbing my crotch and groaning.

 _*groaning* Fuck that hurt. Why the hell would she do that._

Elyda saw this and I heard her growling. I looked back at her and saw Elyda about to pounce in Willa as she walked passed her while gave a triumphant smirk at Elyda. I stood back up and grabbed Elyda by her waist as she jumped at Willa.

"Let me go so I can tear that bitch apart!" Elyda yelled reaching for Willa and struggling as I held her back. Willa soon got on her Speedor and drove off.

 _Thank Legend Beasts._

"Calm down Elyda. She not worth it. She's gonna get what's coming to her soon. Just calm down and let's enjoy the rest of our day." I said to her as she soon calmed down and stopped struggling. I then let go of her.

"*sigh* Sorry. I don't know what came over me." She said.

"It's ok, I'm mad at her too. She went way to far with that one." I said still feeling the pain. "Let's just enjoy the rest of today."

"Yeah. You okay?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah I'm fine. The feeling is starting to subside down there." I said without thinking.

"Oh *giggle*, I wasn't thinking about that but that's good to hear." She said looking away, blushing.

"O-oh, heh, sorry. What about then?"I asked looking up and blushing.

"About what happened yesterday." She said sounding and looking a little guilty.

"Oh right. I'm fine, don't worry, I can handle worse." I stated.

"You sure?" She said unconvinced.

I'm sure. That Emaldo dude was just being a douche." I said.

"*giggle* You could say that again." As we were talking, we didn't notice that we had walk over to the lake. "Too bad you can't get in with that broken arm."

"Yeah it does suck." I said smirking with a plan I just came up with.

"Why are you smirking?" She asked noticing my smirk.

"Oh no reason." I said before picking her up with my good arm, making her give a loud, playful shriek.

"Ah! Put me down." She shrieked.

"Just because I can't get in doesn't mean you can't." I said before I threw her I'm the lake.

"Why would you do that?" She asked slightly annoyed while swimming back over to me. I was laughing my butt of on dry land.

"Because I wanted to cool you off because of how hot you ar-I mean it was hilarious." I said as she got out.

"Well you got my wings wet." She said finally out of the lake and stretched out one of her wings.

All I could do was stare at her beauty.

 _Damn I have it this bad for her._

The water made her glistened from the sun. Water dripped of her body making her look so...nice. I may have gawked a little. I was trying really hard to hold back my howl, which was becoming pretty hard to hold back.

"What are you staring at?" Elyda asked.

"An angel." I quietly sighed before snapping out of my trance and shaking my head.

"What was that?" She asked smiling a little.

 _Did she her that?_

"Uh nothing heh heh guessed I zoned out." I said blushing.

"Okay." She said walking to me. She didn't notice a puddle on the floor and slipped into me, pushing both of us to the floor. And Elyda was now on top of me. She lifted her head up and we were entranced in each other's eyes which made my heart and her's race.

"I heard that angel comment by the way." She whispered and smiled while I blushed hard. We soon look back into each other, closed our eyes, and slowly started leaning towards each other. The moment was cut short when Wydrum lightly kicked my good are to get my attention.

"Sorry to ruin your moment but we got a problem." Wy said in a panicking tone. Me and Elyda look to the side of us to see Wydrum pointing at two eagles and a very pissed Emaldo in the middle.

 **[And we're done. Gonna leave it there for ya'll so ya come back for more. Was writing this while watching Ninjago on Lego day on Cartoon Network. Sadly, no Chima episodes are coming on :'(**

 **Eaglan: Great chapter Zetra**

 **Thanks Eaglan, this was actually one of my fav chapters that I wrote. I did add a few things to this one in the end. Do you think that thing Willa did was a bit too much?**

 **Eaglan: It really caught me off guard when she did that but, idk if it was.**

 **Me neither, how about you guys [my readers] tell me in the comments if it was too much.**

 **Eaglan: It most likely will be a good idea to ask. Anyway, let's do this outro.**

 **Comment**

 **Eaglan: Review**

 **Rate**

 **Eaglan: Follow**

 **Vote**

 **Eaglan: Message**

 **Read and I**

 **Eaglan: and me**

 **Will see you all next time**

 **Both: PEACE][Fanfiction[ Thank you to all those that sent me reviews, keep them come. I hope most of you read this part because this is some important news. My Fanfiction version of this story has now caught up to my Wattpad version so now it's going by that schedule of updating, which is whenever i have the time. Sorry if it takes to long and I hope you guys stick around for more. PEACE]**


	15. Chapter 15: Hangout Crashers

**[Ok, I'm late but there's no time to explain. Right now, to the story. See you guys later. Note: I do not own Lego Legends of Chima, only my O.C's and some plot. All right to the show go to Cartoon Network. Enjoy]**

Chapter 14: Hangout Crashers

(Emaldo POV)

 _Where is she?_

I searched the entire Eagle Spire for her for an hour now. I planned on spending the whole day with my girl today since I spent yesterday racing. I know she's going to love to spend time with her favorite person in Chima, Me, but I have to find babygirl first. I walked around a bit more till I stumbled upon Eglor.

"Oh hello Emaldo. Looking for something?" He asked noticing me searching around.

"Hey Eglor. It's someone actually, you seen Elyda anywhere?" I asked.

"Oh, Elyda left an hour ago." Eglor stated.

"What? With who and where?" I asked suspiciously.

"She left with Eaglan and Eregor, saying they were going to hang out with another tribe." He said.

"Is it one of the good tribes?" I asked.

"Not sure but she told me they were really good friends with them and I trust she can handle herself." Eglor stated.

"Where'd they go?" I asked and he shrugged not knowing. "Alright thanks, I'll go look for her."

"Why are you looking for her anyway?" Eglor asked.

"Cause I'm going to spend my day with my best eagle and I know she'll love it, duh." I stated walking past him.

"Plus now I wanna naked sure that whoever these friends of hers are know that Elyda is my girl and that they should keep to themselves." I said before running off to the Eagle Spire Speedor garage where my two friends, Ero and Eron, twins, were hanging out. "Sup guys."

"Sup man." Eron started.

"Just chillin." Ero finished.

"Oh ok seeing how you guys aren't doing much of anything, mind helping me look for Elyda?" I asked.

"Gonna look for her?" Eron started.

"Try and hangout with her again?" Ero finished.

"Get rejected?" Eron started.

"Like usually?" Ero finished before they both started laugh.

"Alright that's it. You two shut up and let's go." I said.

"Fine." They both said in unison before we all got on our Speedors and drove off through Chima.

(30 minutes later)

"Ugh, we've been searching for hours." Eron started complaining.

"Days." Ero continued.

"Weeks." Eron finished.

"Would you two knock it the fuck off. It's only been 30 minutes." I stated annoyed.

"Are you even sure she's even out here?" Eron started.

"Not back at the spire?" Ero finished.

"Eglor said she was out here." I said before almost driving in a random wolf girl on her Speedor.

"Hey, watch where you're going airheads." She said angrily.

"I should be saying the same thing to you, wolf." I snapped back angrily.

 _Fucking degenerant wolves._

"But, as much as I hate talking to your kind, I need to ask you if you've seen a beautiful light blue feathered eagle around here?" I asked.

"No, now fuck off. I have much better things to do than talk to you airheads." She said before driving past us.

"Man what a bitch." Eron started.

"In more ways than one." Ero finished.

"I know right. Come let's keep looking." I said as we started to drive off."

"Wait actually!" The wolf yelled causing us to stop and look at her. "I may have saw and eagle like that by Forever Rock."

"Oh okay, thanks!" I yelled as me and the twins drove to Forever Rock. When we got there, I was shocked and pissed off at what I was seeing. My girl, being held on top of Worlux, that bitch wolf from the race.

 _What does he think he's doing with my Elyda?_

"Hey Eron? You have that Plusor pistol with you?" I asked Eron since I knew he always kept one on him.

"Yeah man, here." He said while handing me the pistol which I holstered behind my back and walked into the open so they would see me. The small wolf notice first and got the attention of the bitch and Elyda, both looking surprised at me and getting up.

"Emaldo? What in the Outlands are you doing here?" Elyda asked but I ignored her for now.

"What do you think you're doing to MY GIRL!" I yelled angrily, walking to them.

"Look dude, she just slipped and fell on me but what does it matter to you anyways?" Worlux asked.

"It matter's because Elyda has always been my girl, we dated since we were being nested. And I don't take to kindly to anyone messing with her." I said before grabbing Elyda's arm and walking her away to my Speedor. She tried to get out of my grip but she stopped, most likely because she realized I just save her from that wolf doing nasty things to her.

"Emaldo. Let me-" Elyda said before I put a finger on her mouth to silence her.

"Shh, shh it's ok babygirl. The wolf won't hurt you while you're big bad eagle is around." I whispered smugly so only she could here but that annoying furball heard.

"She was safe already. Nothing bad was happening till you showed up. I don't she wants to go home with you of all people." He said grabbing me by my shoulder and stopping.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" I yelling pulling out the Plusor pistol and pointing it at his face. He immediately moved back a little from me and growled while I smirked triumphantly.

"Oh crap. Worlux, this is looking really bad. Maybe we should go." The smaller wolf said while a Raven girl jumped behind him and started cowering.

 _Pathetic._

"Emaldo! What are you doing!" Eaglan and Emaldo yelled in unison.

"Showing this wolf his place." I said.

"This wolf has a name you know." Worlux said.

"Do you think I give two shits. What I do care about is Elyda and I want you gone, NOW!" I yelled cocking the pistol making him move back more.

"Worlux...you should go." Elyda said.

"What? But I can't just leave you with this asshole." He said back.

"I can handle him. I don't want you to get hurt because of me again." Elyda said.

"But-"

"Go." Worlux then growled and moved backwards to his Speedor, with the smaller wolf and pathetic raven following, glaring at me the whole way till they got on their Speedors and drove off.

 _And good riddance to that wolf._

When they were gone, I uncocked the Plusor pistol and gave it back to Eron.

"Thanks man. Who knows what he would've done if I didn't have that." I said to Eron.

"He had a broken are what could he possibly do?" Eaglan stated.

"What is wrong with you Emaldo!? Why would you do that!? Elyda angrily said.

"Woah woah, calm down baby. Your safe now, with me, your strong and handsome eagle Emaldo. I'll always keep you safe, especially from wolves like that Worlux." I said with a hint of disgust at the mention of the wolf.

"I was safe. Worlux is a sweet, strong, handsome person and he listens unlike you. You ruined our hangout." She said angrily.

"What are you talking about, I do listen." I said.

"Then why don't you ever listen when I tell you that we're-"

"I already know we're dating babe. You seem a bit on edge. Maybe we should get you back to the spire and chill in your room. I'll lay with you to calm you down and maybe we could do me later." I said winking at her and looking at her body up and down.

 _Damn she hot._

I grabbed her hand and started walking her to my Speedor since she didn't bring her's.

"Exactly what I'm talking about-you know what, nevermind. Fuck you Emaldo, you ruined my day and I'm going home with Eaglan and Eregor." She said getting out of my grip and quickly going to Eaglan and Eregor before they all took off in the air.

"Oh okay, I'll see you back home then babe!" I yelled so she could hear.

"Come on boys, let's get going." They nodded and we hopped on our Speedors and left.

 **[Sorry about the wait guys. I wanted to do this before midterms started but some shit came up. But I finished it now so it's all good. Anyway outro time.**

 **Comment**

 **Review**

 **Rate**

 **Follow**

 **Vote**

 **Message**

 **Read and I will see you all next time**

 **PEACE][btw: anyone have steam, bored out of my mind over here and thinking about playing some Civilization 5]**


	16. Chapter 16: Lat Night Ambush

**[Alright, I'm back let's this chapter going. This One takes place during the Joyride episode. IMPORTANT: make sure you stick around at the outro, got an announcement for you guys. I'll see you guys later. Note: I do not own Lego Legends of Chima, only my O.C's and some plot. All right to the show go to Cartoon Network. Enjoy]**

Chapter 15: Late Night Ambush

(Worlux)(A week later)

*Lion Roar*

"That's the signal. Let's go." Ordered Worriz as we all started driving through the forest we were in towards the direction of the Lion Temple, where we believed Lagravis was headed. Right now it was me, Worriz, Willa, and two other soldiers.

"*yawn* Brother, why are we even out here after tonight?" Willa asked tiredly while driving close to me. I tried my best to move away but couldn't so I gave up.

"Willa, I told you before we left." Worriz said annoyed. "King Cragger and Crooler are up to something big and need Lagravis to be taken down before he get's back to the Lion Temple."

"Yes we know that but why are we hunting him down in the first place?" I asked irritated from being woken up late.

"Sorry, that's classified."

 _Of course it is._

"Just focus on the mission. The less you know, the better." Worriz stated before focusing back on driving.

"It would be better to know why we were getting into this." I said to myself.

"It would be but at least we're here to out for each other. And I know you'll be looking out for me in more ways than one." Willa said seductively before quickly driving up in front of me and swaying her ass around. I turned away blushing, embarrassed and annoyed.

 _I'm too tired for this shit. I wonder what Elyda doing. Probably sleeping._

 _*_ low engine sound*

"You hear that sir?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Yeah I did. Follow the noise." Worriz said before we turned and drove in the direction of the noise.

"Worriz, over there." I said getting his attention and pointing to three lions, two on Speedors, one in a custom Lion vehicle.

"Hold!" He whispered loudly, raising his hand, signaling us stop. "Let them pass. We'll attack them from behind."

We silently watched as they drove pass, not seeing us, before Worriz yelled "WOLVES! ATTACK!"

We all yelled out a unified howl before racing toward Lagravis and his soldiers. They heard us and split off each other so they had a good gap between them. The two soldiers went after one soldier, Worriz went for Lagravis, while me and Willa drove after the other lion. We pulled up on either side of him and pulled out Wolf clubs while he pulled out a Lion sword.

"Time to meet your end, Lion." Willa said before swinging down at him only to for him to block it with little effort.

 _Sorry about this._

I was going to hit him in the head with the handle of the club to knock him out but he saw that coming too and pushed the handle out of he way, turn in me on my Speedor, and kicked me in my side. This causing my Speedor to be pushed too, and left a gap between us.

"Luxy! Oh now you're dead!" Willa yelled as she sped her her barrage of strikes. The lion, however, just kept blocking and dodging with no sign of struggle.

 _Man this guy is good. Gotta think of another way to-wait._

I drove back up next to him and aimed my club at the wheel of the Lion Speedor and quickly stabbed into it. When it connected, it got jammed in the wheel and caused the wheel to stop suddenly and flip, launching the Lion into a tree. My Club was left with the flipped Speedor.

"Wow Luxy. That was amazing!" Willa exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know." I said cockily.

"I'm sure you killing him like that would've been just as sexy." She sighed making lose my cockiness.

"Let's catch up to Worriz." I said pretending I didn't hear her. We caught up to see Worriz and the other two Wolves knock Lagravis off his Speedor. We soon started circling him, surrounding him for the attack.

"Give up Lagravis. You're done!" Will yelled as the others laughed. When I was behind Lagravis, I saw him reach into his back pocket and pull out a glowing blu orb.

"Oh shit. He's got Chi!." I yelled surprising everyone. Lagravis quickly pulled it out and plugged it, causing him to roar loudly and be covered in blue light.

"Crap. You two, attack!" Worriz ordered to the two soldiers. They nodded and charged at the Chi'd up Lagravis. He, with ease, dodges one of the Speedors, grabbed the rider, and threw him at the other who was coming at him, knocking the other off his Speedor.

"Grr, you two, stay circling him. I'll take care of this guy myself." Worriz ordered before blindly charging at Lagravis.

*face palm*

"Lagravis stood his ground and took a defensive stance while Worriz charged at him, chi-powered Wolf sword in hand. Worriz looked like he was going to make road kill out of Lagravis but Lagravis grabbed the front of Worriz's Speedor and held him there, showing no signs of struggle. Worriz pushed more power into his Speedor but Lagravis didn't budge. Suddenly, he lifted up his Speedor, surprising Worriz. Lagravis then swung his Speedor, launching a howling Worriz in the air. He soon came back down howling still and landed hard on the front of my Speedor, back first, and just stayed there with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Shit..." I said in a whispered voice. I looked up from Worriz to see the two other Lions on Speedors come next to Lagravis with Chi in their hands.

Willa was growling and snarling at them, ready to attack but I drove in her way and yelled "We're retreating!"

"What? Retreat? We can't let pussy cat King get away with what he just did to Worriz." Willa complained surprised.

"I know you didn't bring any Chi to fight them with and I don't have anymore. They have Chi and will use it to take us down." I stated turning my Speedor around.

"But..." She said.

"Willa..." I said sternly.

"*Grrr* Fine. Let's get out of here. What ever Cragger's doing can't be that important." She growled before quickly we drove away back to the camp.

 **[Wow, another long awaited chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Eaglan: I sure did. Now, shall we start the outro.**

 **Not just yet. I have a special announcement.**

 ***Put on straw hat, grabs cane, and suddenly appears on random stage.***

 **Eaglan: Umm**

 **You there Madame, are you one who likes Pokemon?**

 **Eaglan: Yes actually.**

 **Mystery Dungeon?**

 **Eaglan: Yes.**

 **PokéPark?**

 **Eaglan: Where is this going**

 **Well I got the story for you on my profile.**

 **Eaglan: Wait? No way. Did you finally make that Pokémon story you said you were gonna make.**

 **Uhh, not that one. That one is currently in development hell. But this one is real and posted. Be sure to check it out guys. Now, onto the outro.**

 **Eaglan: Um ok**

 **Comment**

 **Eaglan: Review**

 **Rate**

 **Eaglan: Follow**

 **Vote**

 **Eaglan: Message**

 **Read and I**

 **Eaglan: and me**

 **Will see you all next time**

 **Both: PEACE]**


	17. Chapter 17:Attack on Eagle Spire

**[Alright guys, back again, let's do this. I will see you all later. Note: I do not own Lego Legends of Chima, only my O.C's and some plot. All right to the show go to Cartoon Network. Enjoy]**

Chapter 16: Attack on Eagle Spire/First Fight

(Worlux)(A week and 4 days later)

Boredom has pretty much taken over my life since that night ambush. I've been at home at the Wolf Camp training and stuff since I couldn't get to Elyda. Razzi told me Emaldo and his goons have been keeping tabs on her so it had been best not to go. I am now laying in bed at night and couldn't seem to get any sleep for some reason. Suddenly, two loud howls were sounded, signaling something bad just happened. I jumped out of my bed and made my way to the door while Wydrum slowly got out of his bed.

"*yawn* Was that a howl?" Wy yawned as he stretched his arms out and walked towards me at the door.

"Yes, it was the alert howl." I said making his eyes widen.

"What!? What happened?" He yelled

"I don't know, how about we go and see." I said. We ran to the camp center where the other wolves were gathering.

"I see the rookie decided to show up." Willis said walking up to us.

 _Oh goodie._

"Yeah yeah, save the rookie insults for later, what's going on anyway?" I said before Willa came up behind me suddenly, wrapping her arms around me, and kissing me on the cheek

 _Even better._

"Hey Luxy, how'd you sleep?" She asked tightening her hold on me.

"Fine, but that's not important right now." I said getting out of her grip and then seeing Willix glaring at me. "What's going on?"

"Wolves! We have been robbed of our most greatest treasure!" Worrisome yelled out from in front of the crowd. I thought for a moment trying to figure out what he could be talking about when it hit me.

"Oh no..." I said with widened eyes in shock.

"Worlux? What's wrong?" Wydrum asked.

"The Great Mother Tooth has been stolen from inside our camp!" Worriz yelled out causing gasps of surprise and shock to be heard from everyone. Everyone then started to howl at the loss of our greatest artifact.

"Do you know who is responsible for this." A random wolf shouted out. At that, Worriz held up three white feathers.

"Believe it or not, the Eagles are the ones who took our Mother Tooth." Wilhurt yelled out in anger.

"Those thieving wingbags!" One wolf yelled

"They need to pay!" Yelled another.

"We need to take it back!" Another wolf yelled.

"And we will! Me, Wilhurt, and Waks are going to be at the Croc Cave to discuss plans with Cragger on taking out the Eagles and getting our Mother Tooth back!" He yelled. "The rest of you, get some sleep and prepare, we have a Mother Tooth to take back tomorrow!"

With that everyone howled while I just stood there frozen in disbelief.

"I knew those airheads couldn't be trusted." Willa stated.

"Yeah, they need to be taught a lesson in not taking our stuff and I'll gladly teach it to them." Willix added in while cracking his knuckles.

"I don't believe. Something has to be up." I thought out loud.

"I don't believe either man, not one bit." Wydrum said.

"Well believe it rookies because we got a huge fight tomorrow and will get our Mother Tooth back by any means necessary. Oooh man I can't wait to take out some Eagles." Willix said walking away with Willa.

"Night Luxy Wuxy, sleep well." Willa said before blowing a kiss at me.

"When they left, me and Wydrum made our back way to our house.

We have a long, hard day ahead of us. I just hope Elyda doesn't get hurt.

(Elyda)(Morning, next day)

I woke up still tired since I didn't get much sleep last night. It's been so boring this past week and a half. Emaldo has been with me 24/7 except when I was sleeping.

 _That is the only place he'd listen to me drawing the line._

I wasn't able to see Worlux because of it and I've been missing him the whole time. I was slowly getting out of bed when Eaglan flew in.

"Hey Elyda, did you sleep well?" Eaglan asked.

"Not really." I said drowsily.

"Figured, if only Emaldo would just back off." She said.

"I know right, it sucks." I said before hearing a certain someone's flapping. "*sigh* Speak of the devil."

"Hey baby girl, you sleep well?" Emaldo asked landing and walking to me.

"Not really." I said not feeling like talking to him.

"Ahh I know why. Okay, I'll stay with you on nights so you won't be scared."

"What!? No, I don't want you here or around me at all." I said angrily.

"Why not babe, we dating and I want to keep you from any bad tribes, especially the Wolf tribe." He said with a hint of disgust at the mention of the Wolf tribe.

"Are you still on the hangout thing?" Eaglan asked joining in.

"You mean the kidnapping that I saved Elyda from, that wolf was lucky that I spared him for almost fucking my girl." He said. "And this is a boyfriend/girlfriend matter, so could you take you lonely, single ass and fly off somewhere."

"*scoffs* I better had heard that wrong cause you did not just say that to me." Eaglan said angrily.

"And Worlux wasn't going to try anything unless I let him. He knows not to feel in places he's not supposed to, unlike some people." I said.

"You don't know that, he held you down on top of him. He was going to try something, I know it. Luckily, I was there to stop him." Emaldo said puffing out his chest proudly.

"I fell on top of him, you shouldn't even care tha-" I stopped talking when Eregor landed roughly in my room wheezing and out of breath. "Eregor?"

"Eregor!? What's wrong, you okay?" Eaglan asked worriedly going to him and picking him up.

"*pant* Flying *pant* Wolves *pant* Spire *pant* attacking." Eregor panted making everyone gasp and filling Emaldo with rage. Suddenly, an explosion was here and a large amount of pulse fire was going off.

"Those dirty little pups think they can attack my home!? Who do they think they are? That pussy pup from last week must of cried to the Wolves about his failed kidnapping. Don't worry babe, I'll keep you safe from them." Emaldo said.

I was too shocked to say anything so Eaglan said something instead. "Well I don't blame him for telling. You stuck a plusor pistol in his face for nothing, you should've saw this coming."

"That bitch shouldn't have mess with Elyda." Emaldo said. "Speaking of you babe, you, Eaglan, and Eregor should get to a safe place in the Spire while I deal with the Wolves."

"Wait, you're not going to kill them are you?" I asked worried for Worlux's safety.

"Of course I am, no one's attacking my home and getting away with it. And I got more than enough Eagles to help me out." He said.

 _Oh no._

"Now get to a safe place girl." He said before leaving outside as another explosion was heard outside. Since I didn't have much of a choice, I ran with Eaglan and Eregor to hide.

(Worlux)

I stared up at the spire while we waited for Worriz to give us the order to attack. I can't believe this was actually happening. There's no way the Eagles could've taken the Mother Tooth, something isn't right and now Elyda is about to be put in harms way because of it. I have got to find her before any of the other Wolves do.

"Worlux. Worlux!" Wydrum yelled shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, what?" I said.

"Look, I know you don't want to fight if it means Elyda might get hurt but we still got to go up there or risk getting in trouble by Worriz. Let's just hope she is Okay and hiding." Wydrum said taking off in the air a little.

"We should look for her and the others in there just in case." I said taking off with him. He nodded and we headed straight for the Spire, Wydrum following. The fighting had already started and the Wolves were already falling. Some Wolves were lucky enough to land in the river, others not so much.

"Worlux! Look out!" Wydrum yelled. I looked up to see an Eagle charging at me with his Chi axe in hand. I quickly pulled out my purple Chi-powered Wolf sword, which Worriz gave to me, and blocked his hit. I brought his axe down and punched him in the face which stunned him. I then hit him with the hilt of my sword in the head, knocking him out, before he fell towards the river.

"Nice hit Worlux." Wydrum said.

"Thanks, now let's get in there." I said dodging another pulsor and heading to an open window in the Spire. We landed in the Spire and disconnected our Belo Plants and started to walk around. We were in a massive library which probably looked a lot better before we came along. All of a sudden, I heard a loud roar from the top of the Spire.

"A Lion's roar?" I said confused.

"How did a Lion get up here?" Wydrumed added also confused.

"No idea but let's continue looking" I said. He nodded and we continued.

"Wolves in the Spire! Open fire!" An Eagle yelled out as a group them came in armed with Eagle pulsor pistol and aimed at us.

"Shit, get down!" I yelled as me and Wy jumped behind a flipped table before they started unloading on us. "Wydrum, you brought that Chi grenade with you right?"

"Yeah, I do, why?" Wydrum asked panicking.

"Pass it, I got an idea." He gave me the grenade and I carefully aimed it at a bookshelf I noticed the shooters flying next too. I chucked it and the blast tilted the shelf and made the books fall out onto the shooters, causing them to fall, knocked out.

"And that's the power of knowledge for ya." Wy said grinning.

"Good one, let's keep moving." I said as we moved and entered a hallway and started searching rooms. I opened my fourth door only to find...

"Hey Wolf." Emaldo said before punching me in the the face and then pushing me out the window behind me, falling into a platform outside. I sat myself up and started rubbing my head. I opened my eyes to see Emaldo landing in front of me and I stood up.

"Oh great." I said under my breath.

"So the Wolf went and cried to his little pack, how pathetic." Emaldo said.

"I didn't 'cry' to anyone, we're here because you Eagles apparently stole our Mother Tooth." I said glaring.

"We wouldn't take such useless junk." He stated as we started circling each other.

"And I know that, I just wanted to check and make sure innocents don't get hurt." I said to him before he looked like he figured out something.

"You're going after baby girl again." He said pulling out his axe.

"I just want to make sure she's safe bro." I stated.

"No, you're trying to take her again and hurt her but I won't let that happen." He said before pulling out an orb of Chi and plugging it. He was then covered in a reddish blue glow, gave a loud shriek, and was filled with she energy. Unlucky for me, I didn't have any on me.

 _Oh great..._

"Bro!" I heard someone yell from above me. I looked up and saw Wydrum drop and orb over me. I caught it in quickly said "Continue looking, I'll be fine here." He nodded and ran off to find Elyda and the others. I was about to Chi up but Emaldo was already swinging at me so I had to focus on dodging.

(Elyda)

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay, it'll all be over soon." I whispered calmly to the scared, whimpering children. The battle had been going on for an hour now and it sounded like it wasn't letting up. Every few minutes an explosion was heard and it shook the Spire, scaring the kids more. All of a sudden, A Wolf bursted through the door with a wood club in hand.

"So this is where all the pussies are hiding. Where the hell is our Mother Tooth!?" He yelled out walking to us. The kids screamed and jumped behind me, Eaglan, and Eregor. "*points club at them* Don't make me ask twice."

"We don't know what you're talking about. Eaglan said. He walked up to her and lifted her up by the neck.

"Listen here Eagle bitch, you're gonna tell me where-" Wydrum had suddenly ran up behind him and smacked him in the back of the head with his pulsor right, knocking him out.

"*phew* Never doing that again." He said.

"Wydrum, what's going on? Why are you guys attacking?" I asked.

"We believe that you guys stole our Mother Tooth, but me and Worlux found it odd so we wanted to check for ourselves." He stated.

"Wait, he's here!? Where's Worlux?" I asked realizing he wasn't here.

"Heh, about that, he's currently fighting your crazy lovebird Emaldo." He stated.

"WHAAT!?" I yelled before flying out the room to find him.

 **[Finally, done, nailed it, onto the next chapter, onto the outro lol**

 **Comment**

 **Review**

 **Rate**

 **Follow**

 **Vote**

 **Message**

 **Read and I will see you all next time**

 **PEACE]**


	18. Chapter 18: Part 2

**[Note: I do not own Lego Legends of Chima, only my O.C's and some plot. All right to the show go to Cartoon Network. Enjoy]**

Chapter 17: Part 2

(Worriz)

 _Ha ha ha, this is going perfectly. Sure, some of my forces are dying from fall and other things but we're killing more than they are killing us. And when we start the next phase of Cragger and my plan, we'll take the Eagles out of their spire and take back our great Mother Tooth. *sigh* Wolves winning and fighting valiantly is such a beautiful sight._

"If we can't take them in the sky, we'll take them on in the streets." Wilhurt shouted to the Wolves in the sky while him and I watch the fight from a ledge.

"Um Wilhurt, they don't have any streets, but it doesn't matter anyway." I said taking out two flares and lighting them. "Now's when the real fun begins."

The flares called the Wolf Chopper we created with Willa piloting it. She fired and blasted some eagles out of the sky and this life before coming to me with the chains.

Second phase of the plan. I attach the chains to the side of the Spire and Cragger pulls them with his vehicles from on the ground to shake the Eagles out the Spire.

"Thanks for getting them up here, now take the rest higher and get rid of those Eagle jets, we don't want this things taking off against us." I ordered.

"On it brother." She said before going higher up the spire. She managed to bring the chains to the other wolves waiting higher up and then went towards the jets.

 _Alright, now for Cragger's end of the plan._

(Worlux)

 _This guy just wouldn't let up, everytime I try to plug chi he's already attacking me. This was getting frustrating really fast._

"*pant* Do you ever turn off?" I said annoyed.

"How about you just give up bitch pup, you'll never survive, you'll never hurt my girl, not while I'm here to beat you senseless." Emaldo yelled charging at me again.

I brought up my sword again to block his attack. He connected and pushed me back but I stood my ground, that chi made him stronger than he already was, which was a really bad thing.

"Worlux!" Someone familiar yelled out from above. I looked up and saw Elyda looking down at us from a window, worried and concerned.

 _*phew* Good, she's okay._

"Elyda, I'm dealing with this bitch Wolf right now, get back inside to safety-y-y-woah what's with the shaking." Emaldo yelled as the spire started violently shaking. I look towards ground and saw that the Crocs were using chains to pull on the Spire.

 _What the hell are they doing, Worriz what were thinking!? They're going to bring the whole spire on both wolves and ea-_

Having forgotten about Emaldo, he came up, grabbed me by my neck, and lifted me up over the edge of the platform.

"So you think you're gonna pull down our home done huh, HUH!" He yelled while tightening his grip around my neck.

"No, I had no idea about any of this." I said in a strained voice.

"This draws the line Wolf. Since you Wolves are doing this, I'll make sure you're the first to fall." He said before dropping off the Spire.

"Oh SHIIIIIT!" I yelled falling fast.

 _Is this the end? No, it can't be right?_

I looked up to see Emaldo staring down at me, laughing triumphantly before a piece off the Spire fell on his head, making him fall backwards onto the platform, presumably knocked out. I braced myself even though I wasn't close to the ground yet.

"Worlux!" Elyda yelled now flying down towards me. She was trying to get to me but wasn't fast enough. Then, I got an idea.

(Elyda)

 _Come on wings, go faster._

Worlux was falling fast and I was barely gaining on him. It was only a matter of time before he...

 _Oh Legend Beasts_

"Elyda!" Worlux yelled. I snapped back to attention and saw a blue orb coming towards me. It was chi and I immediately knew what to do. I brought it to my chest and plugged it. I let out a powerful eagle cry as I was covered in a blue aura and filled with chi energy. I felt so alive, so powerful. I celt my senses were heightened to the max. I don't even remember the last time I plugged chi, it felt so...good so...amazing, I never felt this good in my life.

"Woohoo! I'm coming Worlux!" Yelled as I sped toward him and caught him.

"Woah, nice catch Elyda, thought I was a goner for a sec. It's a good thing you were here." He said panting.

"Yeah it was. Wow, that chi was great. I feel so amazing. I feel I can take on the world!" I yelled while accidentally tossing Worlux higher in the air, causing him to scream loudly.

"Elyda!" I scream while coming back down.

"Oops, my bad, I got you." I said catching him bridal style before randomly saying "You look cute when you panicking like this by the way."

"Um thanks, maybe we should land on the ground just in case." He said looking down.

"Good idea! Let's go!" I yelled before racing towards the ground, Worlux screaming the whole time.

(Worlux) (On the ground)

 _Okay that chi must have done something to her._ I thought as she was currently fly in circles quickly above me.

"Um Elyda? You okay?" I ask cause her to stop suddenly.

"Me? I feel GREAT! I don't remember the last time I had chi. Why didn't I have any before, this feels amazing." She said quickly.

"Well we should try to burn some of that energy off so we can get into the Spire. Don't want anyone getting suspiciously to why we're gone." I said.

"They have bigger things to worry about but you're right. How would we get rid of it though." She said as she continued to fly around quickly.

"Keep pulling men!" Yelled out someone familiar.

"What was that?" Elyda asked seemingly teleporting to my side.

"I think I have an idea who, stay low." I said while I crawled over to a rock where the yelling came from. Elyda and I peered over the rock to see a few Croc vehicles with chain connecting them to the Spire.

"Cram." I whispered noticing the Croc in charge here.

"What are they doing?" Elyda asked quietly.

"Keep pulling, we gotta bring this Spire done now. With both Wolf and Eagle tribes up there, we'll take them both out at the same time." Cram laughed as the Croc vehicles pulled harder on the Spire.

"I knew it, they were trying to kill us both and Worriz fell for it." I whispered angrily.

"What are we going to do? I don't want anyone else getting hurt. Ugh I'm soo nervous." Elysian said rather quickly. I then got an idea.

"I think I got an idea but you may or may not like it." I admitted.

"What is it? I'll do it if it helps our friends." Elyda said determined.

"Well since you're all chi'd up and it seems to give you more power than other from what I'm seeing. Maybe you could run in and destroy those vehicles and chains." I said.

"Hmm, sounds fun, let's do it." Elyda send ready to take off.

"Wait before you go let's- *Elyda flies off towards the Croc group*-think about this more first. Whatever, this should be fun to watch." I admitted looking towards the group of unsuspecting Crocs.

(No one's POV)

"Hello boys!" Elyda yelled surprising the Crocs before crashing into a tank, pushing it over and into another.

"What the heck was that!" A Croc soldier yelled running up to Cram.

"I don't care what it is, take it out before it ruins our plans." Cram ordered.

"You talking about little o' me?" Elyda said appearing behind them.

"Oh shi-" the Croc soldier tried to take out a pistol only for it to be grabbed Elyda, taking it from him, and launched at another Croc, knocking him out. Elyda then grabbed the Croc soldier by his arm and swung him around over her head, hitting Cram and making him fly off behind some rocks. After a few more swings, Elyda let go and the Croc was thrown to another group of Crocs charging towards her. Elyda then went to work on the rest of the Crocs and vehicles.

"The fuck hit me." Cram said, eyes strained shut from the pain, about to sit up only to be slammed back down to the ground by a foot. Cram opened his eyes to see Worlux standing over him with a foot on his chest. "*ugh* What are you doing?"

"What are you doing Cram?" Worlux asked putting more pressure on Cram. "Why are you trying to pull the Spire down? Does Worriz know about this?"

"Of course he doesn't, the Crocs has other plans." Cram admitted.

"Those plans being taking out both the Wolves and Eagles at the same time isn't it?" Worlux said.

"Exactly, surprised Cragger came up with it. Plan wasn't that half bad." Cram said.

"You're going to Cram, or else." Worlux growled.

"Or else what? We're not the only only Croc group down here. It'll be too late to warn everyone. You all will fall." Cram said mockingly. After saying this, there were multiple explosions heard back up the Spire as well as planes. Cram and Worlux look up to see that Ravens had arrived and were shooting down the chains connected to the Spire. Worlux looked back down at the now nervous Cram, smirking.

"Wanna run that by me again." Worlux said.

"Looks like the Ravens are gonna have some explaining to do." Cram said out loud to himself. Worlux then picked up Cram and punched him in the face back over the rock. Seeing their leader laid out and vehicles destroyed by a crazed Eagle girl, Cram's group ran away screaming.

"Ugh, get back here cowards, we're not done here yet." Cram yelled to the retreating group after standing up.

"Uuumm, I think it might be." Elyda said in a sing-song tone.

"Grrr you two will pay! This won't be the end." Cram growled at Worlux and Elyda.

"Well it is now Cram, I suggest you leave now before I her chase you out." Worlux said as Elyda walked up to Cram, grinning the whole time, scaring Cram.

"...Boo." Elyda said simply.

"Grr, GUYS WAIT UP!" Cram yelled before running off to his group.

(Worlux)

"Woooo, that was awesome. Who knew fight was so much fun." Elyda said fly quickly around me while I sat down.

"Just wait till that chi wears off. Seems like that fight didn't do it for ya." I said trying not to get dizzy from here fast flying.

"So it seems, I think it lowered it some but not enough. Let me think." She said starting to ponder while still flying.

"There has to be something. Got anything?" I asked. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, grinning after a few second, and then seemingly teleporting to sit in front of me. Causing me to move back a little.

"I think I got an idea." She said looking away a little.

"And what would it be?" I asked nervous and curious.

"Been wanting to do this for a while." Elyda said before grabbing the sides of my face. "Come 'ere Worlux."

Before I could say anything, Elyda had crashed her lips into mind, catching my completely off guard. I was surprised and wide eyed looking at her closed eyes before relaxing and closing my eyes as well, seeing the chi leave her body.

 **[Aaand we're done, that didn't take too long heh. Hope you all enjoy and didn't think that it was too random. Now, onto the outro lol**

 **Comment**

 **Review**

 **Rate**

 **Follow**

 **Vote**

 **Message**

 **Read and I will see you all next time**

 **PEACE]**


	19. Chapter 19: Part 3

**[Note: I do not own Lego Legends of Chima, only my O.C's and some plot. All right to the show go to Cartoon Network. Enjoy]**

Chapter 18: Part 3

(Worlux)

We continued our energy releasing passionate kiss for about a minute before we heard an explosion. We broke apart and looked up to see the Ravens continue to shoot down the chain that the Crocs were pulling on.

"Oh *pant* right, the battle is still on." Elyda said panting a little from the chi release before laying back down on me. "Never gonna use chi *pant* again."

"At least not for a while." I said standing up and bringing her up with me. "We should get back up there before someone sees us down here."

"Good point." She said spreading out her wings and taking off a little in front of me, holding out her hands. "Grab on Luxy."

"Heh, see, I don't mind you calling me that." I said grabbing her hands. "Just try not to in front of the others, alright?"

"*giggle* I'll try." She said lifting us both up into the air at towards the Spire.

"You sure you have enough energy to lift us both up all the way to the Spire." I said concerned.

"Don't worry, I've got strong wings. I'm lifting your fatty self will be no problem." Elydes said in a joking manner.

"Ouch heh, I got you, I got you. I'll be sure to remember that." I said. We soon made it back to a window and climbed in, making sure no one else was around.

"Okay, find Eaglan and Eregor and find somewhere to hide till this ends." I said.

"Okay, I will. Be safe." She said giving me a quick peck on the cheek before running of to find the others. I ran in the other direction to find Wy or some other Wolves.

 _Man this place is a maze. How do the Eagles navigate through this place?_

I ran out onto a balcony where I heard a commotion from below.

"Wooooah guys, I didn't even do anything to you guys. I don't want to be here as much as any of you guys want me too." Wy said to the three Eagle soldiers, one holding a pulsor rifle pointed at Wy and the others having chi-axes.

"Sure you don't. You're just taking a nice little stroll up here on our Spire right?" The soldier with the rifle said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well...um..."

"Exactly, say goodbye wolf." I had to think of something fast to get Wydrum out of there, hopefully without having to kill the Eagles. I started looking around frantically before I stepped in something warm and wet. I looked down to see a blood puddle under me. I followed where it came from and it went to a puller with a Wolf Pulsor Launcher laying next too it. I looked up to the top of the pillar to see a limp wolf body at the top, the pillar going through him with a lot of blood on it. I almost threw up a little.

"Oh Legend Beasts, things just never change. That really could've been avoided." I said to myself as I picked up the launcher.

"Sorry man, I'll put this to good use." I said before running back to the balcony to see Wydrum surprisingly dodging pulsor bolts, much to the Eagles' frustrations. They were all too busy to notice me aiming at the pillar next to the Eagles.

"Stand still you dumb puppy, take the shot like a man!" Yelled out one of the Eagles with an axe.

"Not while he's shooting me!" Wy yelled back.

"WYDRUM! Get out of the way!" I yelled out as everyone turned their attention to me. I fired at the pillar as Wydrum jumped into the window behind him. The base of the pillar blew up and the pillar came crashing down onto the platform they were on. The pillar broke the platform in half and sent the half with the Eagles on it falling down to the ground below, the Eagles screaming along with it. I dropped down onto what was left of the platform and called for Wydrum.

"Hey bro, it's safe to come out."

"Oh good." Wy said poking his head up and coming back outside. "I really owe you one for that. Where did the Eagles go?"

"They fell with the platform. They should be fine as long as they can fly." I stated.

"Where are they then?" Wy asked.

"I don't know..." I said before a few loud pulsor shots rang out from down below.

"The heck was that!" Wy yelled immediately getting down.

"I have a hunch." I said starting to approach the edge before...

"Luxy!" Yelled out a familiar voice. I stopped and soon heard the sound of a propeller and then Willa came up next to us flying the Wold Chopper and landed. "We're getting out of here."

"I think I know what happened to those Eagles." Wydrum said quietly.

"Wait, why?" I said confused.

"The Eagles gave up and they forked over the Mother Tooth. Worriz wanted me to find everyone I could to tell them. Mainly you Luxy." Willa said.

"So the Eagles did have it?" Wydrum questioned. "And they just gave it back, just like that?"

"Yeah, they must have been scared by how powerful you looked taking down the air-heads so sexily." Willa said with a look on her face saying she was enjoying this way too much. "And don't worry, I took care of those Eagles you took out."

"That wasn't sexy at all, it was avoidable and unnecessary. Plus, I didn't want to kill those guys. I didn't want any of them too." I stated.

"I don't know why you would want that...oooh they must have not have been worth your time and you let them right?" Willa said.

"*sigh* Sure, whatever." I said annoyed.

"Well anyway, we should probably get out of here now. Hey, think you can fly this thing, it's super easy." Willa asked.

"I could improvise, why?" I asked.

"Well there's space for two people and I just want to reward my Wolf for being an amazing warrior today." She said giving me seductive eyes and licking her lips.

"Um yeah, I'll pass. Wy can take the seat inside. I'll use the landing rail." I said taking a seat on the copters landing rail while Wy climbed into the back of the cockpit with Willa.

"Oh ok, but I still owe you." She said starting the copter.

"No you don't!" I yelled so she can hear. We took off and started flying away from the Spire while I took in the view. The Spire was a mess but looked repairable. The wolves were all sliding down what chains were left down to safety, cheering on the way down. I also noticed that the Lions had somehow got up here and both them and the Eagles were just letting us go, grim looks on their faces.

"It shouldn't have came to that." I said to myself. I looked around more until I spotted Elyda on a balcony looking my way. I waved to her and she waved back.

 _At least one good thing happened today._

(Elyda)

I waved back at Worlux before he disappeared out my sight before I sighed.

 _Hopefully we'll see each other again after this._

Just then, Emaldo came running up next to me and yelling out toward the Wolves.

"That's right bitches, stay out of our Spire, you won't ever take us!" He yelled before turning to me."Look at them run, fucking bitches, no one messes with my home or my girl."

"Please stop calling me that! I was never your's. I'm someone else's." I snapped.

 _I hope._

"What? Now is not the time to be playing babe. You'd never cheat on me." Emaldo said.

"It's not cheating if we were never dating to begin with. I really don't want to deal with you right now, go find someone else to bother, I'm gonna check on the young Eagles." I said flying of inside and down a hallway.

Hopefully he'll take it seriously this time.

"...Babe?"

 **[Sorry about the long wait guys, things have been coming up left and right. Hope you all enjoyed. Now, onto the outro lol**

 **Comment**

 **Review**

 **Rate**

 **Follow**

 **Vote**

 **Message**

 **Read and I will see you all next time**

 **PEACE]**


	20. Chapter 20: Market Day

**[Note: I do not own Lego Legends of Chima, only my O.C's and some plot. All right to the show go to Cartoon Network. Enjoy]**

Chapter 19: Market Day

(Worlux)

*Snoring*

"Worlux"

*Snoring*

"Worlux"

"Mmm I don't want to get up yet Elyda, five more minutes." I said in my sleep.

"*snickering* Hmm okay, I guess I'll go see what Emaldo's doing then..."

"What!" I jumped, waking up and falling out of my bed, landing on the floor flat on my face, with both Razzi and Wydrum laughing their butts off at me.

"Ha, sorry Worlux. It was just too good to pass up." Razzi said as her and Wydrum calmed down with Wydrum extending a hand to help me up.

"*yawn* Why did you guys even wake me up? This is supposed to be a relaxation day for me." I said, grabbing his hand, picking myself up and stretching.

"We've been trying to wake you up for the last half hour." Razzi said.

"We woke you up because you somehow slept through that tremor just now, and you know what that means." Wydrum stated.

"Golden Chi formed?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yep." They said in unison.

"Greeeeat, and I thought I would be able to sleep in today." I groaned walking over to my chest and started looking for my harness.

"Everyone'll be there though, including Elyda. That must make it worth it." Wydrum said.

I stopped looking and pondered for a bit before smiling. "Yeah, you're right."

"Why are you so tired anyway?" Razzi asked.

"I was up all day training rookies with Willix and Willa." I said still looking.

 _Where is it?_

"And looking damn sexy doing it." Willa said appearing at my doorway wearing my harness.

 _The hell-_

"How did you get my harness?" I asked feeling a bit weirded out.

"Morning to you too Luxy. You let me use it remember? While we were doing exercises. And I must say, it is so comfortable wearing this." Willa said twirling around in it for us. "How do I look?"

"Can I get it back now?" I said walking up to her.

"Aww but it's so nice and comfortable." She said turning around and hugging herself, looking back at me.

"I'm still going to need it. I'm not going to the race without it." I said.

 _Even though it's unlikely for a big fight to breakout, I want be able to plug chi if I have too._

"Hmm okay, I'll give it back to you." She said taking off the harness.

"Good." I smilied reaching for it.

"Bet that she's not gonna give it back. I'm calling it." Wy whispered behind me to Razzi, but I didn't hear them.

"I'm with you here." Razzi whispered back. Willa then ran out the house to our Speedors.

"But you'll have to catch me first." She laughed at me still running.

"*groan* I don't have the energy for this, but I'm gonna have to get her." I said jogging towards her and the Speedors.

"Called it." Wy and Razzi said in unison. They both looked at each other blushing for a second before making their way towards the Speedors as well.

(Elyda)(15 minutes later)

"So you just made out with the guy at the bottom of the Spire during the battle?" Eris asked as she, Laval, Liona, and I waited on the track for the race to start.

"I wish I could be as spontaneous as that." Liona said shyly.

"Must have been some really powerful chi you plugged." Laval smirked.

"I wouldn't say it was a make out but I had to do something to stop me. That chi energy was too much for me." I said blushing.

"All I'm hearing is an excuse to kiss the guy." Eris joked.

"Well that's one way of doing it." Eaglan giggled, deepening the blush.

"Changing the subject, have you guys seen Worlux yet?" I asked.

"Wanna see him again that badly huh?" Eaglan joked.

"No and you know that doesn't really changed the subject all that much." Eris stated while everyone laughed.

 _I think my feathers have turned red at this point._

"*groan* I'm never telling you guys about this stuff ever again." I said embarrassed.

"Hello everybody." Said someone familiar. Everyone jumped a bit a the sudden voice and looked to see that Razzi had again, snuck up on us and was sitting on Laval's Speedor.

"You know you don't have to sneak up on us like that." I smiled.

"It's more fun this way." She laughed getting off and walking up to us.

"I'm here too." Wydrum said appearing from behind the Speedor and walking to us.

"And who are you two?" Laval asked.

"I'm Wydrum and this sneaker is Razzi." Wydrum introduced them.

"Nice to meet you guys." Razzi said.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Eris and this is Laval and Lion." Eris said.

"When did you two get here?" I asked.

"Just now actually. Worlux got here before us because he was chasing after Willa, I don't know where he went though." Wydrum said.

 _What!?_

"And there's a reason for this chase right?" Raglan asked for me.

"Willa took his harness and wanted it back. I saw their Speedors parked over there so they're probably somewhere around here." Wy said.

"WILLA!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned to see Willa running away from an angry Worlux. She was running towards us, not paying attention. I smirked and stuck my leg out and 'accidentally' tripped her. Willa fell face first into the ground and Worlux grabbed his harness before coming next to me.

"Thanks Elyda." He said putting his harness on.

"You're welcome." I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Willa then got up and needless to say, she was pissed.

"Wah, my fur, my beautiful white fur, it's ruined." Willa cried before turn to see my smirk. She stepped into my face growling but I stood my ground. "You! You're the one who tripped me."

"If you actually payed attention, you would've saw that rock over there." I lied pointing to the rock that I had fell off the Rhino stand.

 _Thank goodness for those Rhinos._

Willa looked at the rocked, turned back to growl at me, and then stormed off, probably to clean herself off.

"Well now that she's gone, we can finally begin the market day." Worlux said happily.

"Yeah but before we start, this is Eris, Laval, and Liona." I said gesturing to the three.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Eris said waving.

"Hi." Liona said shyly.

"I have the feeling I've seen you somewhere before." Laval said pondering.

"I have the same feeling but I can't-oooooh." Worlux said backing up slowly and laughing nervously.

"Wait, oh yeah. You're one of the wolves who called the attack!" Laval yelled angrily.

 _On no_

Worlux raised his hands up in defense.

"First off, I'm extremely sorry for all that. Second, I didn't even want to be there or do the heist. Third, the one who actually called the rest of the army was a dumbass of a soldier named Willix." He stated.

"Hmmm okay, I believe you. Sorry to snap at you like that." Laval said sticking out his hand which Worlux shook.

"It's okay man, it was bound to happen one day." Worlux said.

"Alrighty then, now that that's settled let's start looking around the market. We Ravens got some new inventory." Razzi said before we all started walking towards the market.

"And how exactly did the Ravens acquire this new inventory?" Wy asked smirking.

"Oh you know, the stuff was lying around." Razzi said slyly.

"So you really didn't want to take all that chi that day?" I asked Worlux while we walked behind everyone.

"Of course not. We had enough chi and it was just one of Cragger's revenge schemes he gets. But I'm glad I did go. Got to save and meet and amazing eagle." He said cause me to smile brightly.

"I'm glad you were there too." I said taking his hand, making him smile also as we continued to walk around.

 **[Sorry about the long wait guys, things have been coming up left and right. Be sure to check out my other story on Pokémon if you're into it. Hope you all enjoyed. Now, onto the outro lol**

 **Comment**

 **Review**

 **Rate**

 **Follow**

 **Vote**

 **Message**

 **Read and I will see you all next time**

 **PEACE]**


	21. Chapter 21: Eagle Problems

**[Wooooah we got ourselves a big ol chapter here today. See you guys later. Note: I do not own Lego Legends of Chima, only my O.C's and some plot. All right to the show go to Cartoon Network. Enjoy]**

Chapter 20: Eagle Problems

(Worlux)

"Oh my Legend Beasts, OMLB! He's here!" A lion girl squealed to her Gorilla friend.

"I know dudette, let's go meet him!" The Gorilla girl squealed also before they both ran off towards the race track.

"What was that about?" Eaglan asked us while checking out the stuff at the Bear Tent.

"Not sure but they said something like he's here or something." Elyda said while admiring her new silver necklace with a Wolf pendant on in that she got which looks really good on her.

"You guys wanna see what they're talking about?" Laval asked.

"Sure." We all said collectively before we started to make our way to the track. At the track was a big crowd of people surrounding some weird blue and green peacock who was throwing confetti everywhere. I was confused to who this guy was. I looked to the others and saw that Laval, Eris, Eaglan, and even Wydrum were staring at him in awe.

 _Was I missing something here, who is this guy?_

"No way." Wydrum said still gawking.

"He's here." Laval said in awe.

"Zoom-" Eris strarted

"De la Whoosh." Eaglan finishes sighing before fainting. Luckily Razzi and Liona was able to catch her.

"Zoom de la Who?" I said confused.

"He's this really talented Speedor Racer who doesn't really come much to races." Elyda explained.

"Then how do people know that he's so talented if he doesn't show up?" I asked.

"Cause when he does race, he usually leaves everyone in the dust." She stated.

"Oh ok? Seems like a bit of a show off if you ask me." I stated crossing my arms in front of me.

"That cockiness is backed up though. Heck, maybe you can get to his level of riding one day." Elyda joked as she nudged me a little and winked up at me.

"Pfft, shouldn't be too hard." I joked with her.

"Come on guys, let's go see him before the race starts. I have to get something from him for Eregor. Sucks that he got sick today." Eaglan said after coming to.

"I think I'll go check out the rest of the market for now." I said.

"Same." Razzi said.

"Okay, me and Liona will stay here with Eaglan, make sure she doesn't faint again." Elyda said with Liona nodding in agreement.

"Me and Eris have to go and get ready for the race. If we're going up against Zoom de la Whoosh then we got to be on our A-game. See you guys later." Laval said leaving with Eris.

"Wish us luck." Eris waved back at us.

"I'll stay with Eaglan as well." Wydrum said excitedly, pulling out a random action figure of Zoom de la Whoosh.

"How long have you had that on you?" I questioned.

"Oh no you don't, we're going shopping." Razzi said happily as she grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"Wait but, but-"

"He'll be there afterwards, the shops would start closing up as soon as the race start. Come on Wy." Razzi said pulling him towards the market, earning a chuckle from me. It was then I got a quick hug from Elyda, which I returned.

"See you at the race?" Elyda whispered.

"Yeah, of course. I wouldn't miss it. I'll see you later." I whispered back before following after Razzi and Wy while Elyda went with Eaglan and Liona.

(10 minutes later) *horn sounds*

"Awww, there's no more stores and all I got was this was this bracelet." Razzi whined as she admired the golden bracelet with a red jewel in the center that she had gotten from the Bear Tent. The bracelet covered up half of her upper arm. We were now making our way back to the race track to find the others before the race starts, going past a row of empty stands.

"It looks nice on you though." Wydrum said making Razzi smile, blush slightly, and look away.

"Heh, that's the only thing she _bought_ that we know of." I joked remembering the things at other tents that she stealthily took off the tables without them noticing. Wydrum and I know her all to well though and saw what she was doing.

"I put them back." She pouted.

"I know I know, was just joking. Come on you two, let's head back before *smack*" I wasn't paying attention and I ended up smacking into someone.

"Ow, sorry about that man, I wasn't paying-" I cut myself off as soon as I saw the Eagle I bumped into.

 _Great_...

"You!?" Emaldo yelled, getting back up and moved to his five other friends, two of them being Eron and Ero who were at the twins at the hangout. "What?! How are you still alive!? I threw you of the Spire!"

"I had some help." I stated getting back up.

"From who? They'll be next on my list starting with you." He said angrily.

"I don't have to tell you crap." I snapped back. I didn't want to mention Elyda because I didn't want her to get in trouble.

 _It's none of his business anyway_

"From what I can tell, it definitely wasn't the coward pup." Eron started.

"Or the pathetic hatchling." Ero finished while he and the other Eagles laughed.

"Don't talk about my friends like that, assholes." I snarled and took a step at them.

"I'm not pathetic nor is Wy a coward." Razzi yelled back.

"Is that so? Why doesn't he talk for himself then." Emaldo smirked while the other continued to laugh.

"Your little boyfriend was the first to run-," Eron started.

"You were so scared that you hid behind him-," Ero continued.

"Probably damn near pissing yourself." Eron finished, causing the laughter to get louder and more annoying to here. I look behind me to see it look like it was starting to get to them.

Razzi was madder than ever and walked straight up to Eron and got right in his face (but she was shorter so he looked down at her). "Listen here you little air-head, stop making fun of Wy and-"

"Oh no you don't, back the fuck up." Eron said pulling out the same pulsor pistol and stuck it into her face. Seeing this made her eyes widen, she back up slowly while hyperventilating all before falling over unconscious. She even ended up, sadly, pissing herself as well.

"Ha, aww did the wittle hatchling wet herself." Emaldo and the Eagles laughed harder.

 _Oh hell no_

"You inconsiderate, little-" I started before being interrupted by something rather unexpected.

I heard a loud, menace bark before a yelling Wydrum flew past me and tackled Eron to the ground **,** pushing them both a little bit a way from everyone before start to wail on Eron's face. In the confusion, I punched Emaldo hard in the face causing him to fall to the ground. I was about to go to him when two other eagles came up behind me and grabbed my arms. I struggle to get out of their grasps but in that time, Emaldo got back up. He spit out a little bit of blood and looked intent on doing some damage. He came up to me and sent a powerful punch to my face, I could already feel the blood pooling in my mouth. He then sent another punch to my stomach causing me to double over in pain. He then uppercutted me back up to look straight to the sky before bringing my head down to look at the ground.

"You don't learn do you? You realize this always happens when you mess with me bitch pup." He insulted me, pulling up my head by my head fur to look at me. I replied by spitting blood that had pooled in my mouth at his face. He stepped back in surprised but still held on to my head. He wiped off the blood and looked at me madder than before. "Now you're done." He said menacingly getting up in my face before letting my head drop back down.

I look back up in the direction Wydrum had gone and saw that he was fairing even worse than I was. He was currently on the floor being held down on top of him by Eron who was pistol whipping him in the head. Eron then got up and let Ero and the other Eagles start kicking him in the stomach and sides while he was down. This had sent me over the edge and I snarled loudly. I felt a high burst of adrenaline fill me as I jumped up and double kicked Emaldo in the face, usually the eagles holding me as a boost to reach his face. With new found strength, I slipped my arms out of the two Eagles' grasp and elbowed them both in the face, knocking them both to the ground. With limited time before they got up, I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out and orb of Chi.

"Ugh, he's got Chi, bring him down." One of the Eagles who was holding me shouted. Emaldo and the other two quickly got to their feet before jumping on top of me, bringing me to the floor before I could plug. I kept myself up with one hand and my knees even with the added wait of three more Eagles.

"Oh shit, Worlux!" I heard someone yell before I plugged the Chi.

(Wydrum)

 _Ow, everything hurts, everything hurts._

My head was throbbing with pain from the multiple pistol whips to the side of my head. Everything was fuzzy but I was slowly coming to my senses.

 _Why did those guys stop attacking?_

I brought a hand to where I felt the most pain in my head and felt a bit of blood on it, though I know it was probably worse internally. I looked to the direction my Eagle attackers went and saw that they had all jumped on top of Worlux.

"Oh shit, Worlux!" I yelled out as I got to my feet as quickly as I could, wobbling a bit, and ran to them. My run was cut short when I heard a loud howl and Worlux pushing everyone away, including me, with the power of Chi. He was covered in a light blue aura and, needless to say, looked pissed.

"Oh you guys done messed up today." I smirked.

"Take him down!" Emaldo yelled as he and the others charged at Worlux. He effortlessly dodged all the attacks that came his way and sent powerful punches and kicks at everyone. One Eagle grabbed a stick from a stand and charged at Worlux. Worlux grabbed the stick that was swung at him, threw it at another Eagle, grabbed that Eagle by the neck, and threw him straight into the same stand he got the stick from, breaking any chairs, pots, and any leftover items still in the stand. In the mist of the awesomeness that was this fight, I remembered the most important thing at the moment.

"RAZZI!" I yelled forgetting about the fight and running to the poor Raven girl laying down on the ground. I got to my knees as soon as I reached her and lifted her head up to my lap, shaking her slightly.

"Come on, come on. Wake up Razzi, wake up." I knew she wasn't dead from the fact that her chest was rising and falling but I was still worried nonetheless.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE NOW!" Someone said from behind me. I turn my head to see Leonidas and a couple of Lion guards, armed with swords and spears, pointing there weapons at us.

"Come on boys, I think we taught these Wolves enough of a lesson. Take to the air." Emaldo said before him and his Eagle goons quickly took off to the air, making the Lions' weapons useless. "This ain't the end Wolf!"

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!" Worlux yelled out taking a step towards the fleeing Eagles But was cut off by the Lion guards pointing their weapons at him.

"Stand down Wolf and no harm will come to you." One of the guards said calmly. Worlux growled a little but calmed down and put his hands in the air in surrender.

"Woah, what happened here?" Someone said from behind me. I jumped a little from not paying attention and turned to see that it was Leonidas bent down beside me with a concerned look on his face aimed at Razzi and then was taken aback at the sight of my injuries. "Jeez what happened to you?" He then stood back up and yelled to the group of Lions "Somebody run out and get a medic!" One Lion saluted to him and ran off.

"What happened here?" Leonidas questions.

"Well, those Eagles started harassing us and my friend Razzi her *nods to her* was sick of it and said something back to them. The Eagle who she said it to didn't take the back talk too kindly and pulled a pulsor pistol on her, right in her face. You see, she's deathly afraid of blasters and once she saw it, she passed out. I'll be honest, I attack that guy afterwards but he and his friends just ended up doing this to me *motion to my injuries*. Worlux got mad as well and they attack him. He used Chi and fought them off before you guys showed up." I told him.

"Wow, man I'm sorry that happened to ya. The medic should be here soon. Sit tight while I check with your friend." Leonidas said as he got up and walked over to where one of the guards was talking to Worlux. I took this time to look back down at Razzi, who was still unconscious in my lap. If the circumstances weren't too severe, I would be thinking she was the cutest creature in Chima right now. I mean, she is but my thoughts were filled with other things, like how easily I was overpower by those Eagles. I get it, there was three of them and one of me, and they were all older than me but still. Ugh, I'm such an idiot. If I didn't attack them so blindly Worlux wouldn't have been hurt and he wouldn't have had to save me. But if I didn't attack, those Eagles would have been right in calling me a coward.

 _Did my action really not make me a coward though?_

I groaned to myself before I heard someone walking up behind me. I turn to see Leonidas walk back up to me.

"Seems like the story from your friend checks out. As much as I feel your actions were justified, I can't say that it was the right course of action. There's a rule here that there are to be no fighting during a Golden Chi day. As such you two gotta leave the event for your actions." He said.

"But what about the Eagles?" I asked.

"They'll get their punishments once we find them. They would've gotten the same punishments as you two but they ran off and pulled that blaster on you guys. You can stay with your Raven friend while you both are treated by the medics but your friend over there *points behind him to Worlux* has to leave immediately. The Chi power healed a bit of his wounds he should be fine to head out. " Leonidas stated.

"I understand, sorry to have caused the trouble." I said sincerely and politely.

"Don't worry about it. It was only you guys that were fighting and got hurt so it wasn't out of control. Now I'll let the medics do their thing while I speak to your friend about this." He smiled before turning to talk with Worlux while the Lions medics who had just arrived came to check on me and Razzi, who they put on a stretcher. Worlux and Leonidas spoke for a minute before Leonidas nodded and Worlux walked up to talk to me.

"Of course it had to be fucking Emaldo to ruin over day. You okay?" Worlux asked, the Chi power having already left his body.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" I joked before wincing as a medic poked an injured spot on my head.

"Heh I knew you were trooper." Worlux laughed before noticing my downed expression. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"*sigh* I'm sorry I attacked them so stupidly. If I hadn't done it you wouldn't have gotten hurt." I said sadden.

"Hey hey, no need to apologize. If you hadn't attacked, I probably would've if pushed a bit more. I understand why you did it, just give me a heads up before doing stuff like that. Plus, you know me when it comes to injuries. I'll be fine in no time Wy." He said making me relax a bit.

"True true, and I told you to stop calling me Wy." I joked.

"And I never said I would." He said back before looking over to Razzi in concern. "How's she doing?"

"She's just unconscious. She's gotten like this before and it takes a while for her to wake up." I said looking at her for a bit, getting back into my thoughts. "I couldn't protect her."

"Hey now, don't go saying that. Why would you think that." Worlux said kneeling down next to me.

"Because of what happened here. Maybe I am a coward. They kept calling me that and insulting me and Razzi while I sat back and did nothing but stand there. If I said something first instead of Razzi she wouldn't be unconscious now. They wouldn't have pulled that blaster and-" I got cut off.

"Woah there bro, you're ready to much into this. From you actions today, you proved you're not a coward, just don't go pulling stunts like that next time though without warning. And knowing those Eagles, that blaster would've still been pulled out, this time on you. Nobody would've wanted that to happen to you, especially Razzi. Also, those Eagles ran away instead of facing their punishments here so who really are the cowards." Worlux stated.

"Heh, I guess you're right." I said feeling better.

"Hey Worlux right? Sorry to interrupt the talk but if you want to go see your lady friend before getting kicked out I suggest you go now." Leonidas said when he walked back to us. "These two will surely be fine with the medics."

"I understand." Worlux said to him before turning to me. "Looks like I gotta go bro."

"It's fine, don't let me keep you from Elyda." I said winking at him as he blushed and smiled a little.

"Heh, get home safe, and don't leave until the Wolf Tribe does. I don't want you two going out there alone." Worlux states before turning around to follow Leonidas and the Lion guards.

"Wait, what about you being safe?" I questioned as he stopped, reached into his pocket, pulled out an orb of Chi and started twirling it in his hand.

"I still got two of these left and I will use them. See you later bro." He said continuing to walk with the Lions. "Oh, and be ready for a mouthful from Razzi when she wakes up and sees you in that state."

"See ya bro." I said back to him. It took me a second to realize what he meant with his last statement before it clicked. My eyes widened as I looked back at Razzi.

 _She's gonna kill me._

(Elyda)

"Woooooah, you get them new guy!" Eaglan cheered loudly like everyone else while flying in the air a bit above us from the sight and skill of this new, mysterious rider that showed up halfway through the race. He was cover in red, yellow, and black armor with a helmet with tusks on them, making it hard to know what species. His Speedor was the exact same design as his armor and helmet, colors and tusks and all. He was a sight to behold on his Speedor and was leaving everyone in the dust. The race got pretty interesting as well with Laval's Speedor malfunctioning, making him use Chi to get it running. Cragger's sister, Crooler, somehow managed to fill the ponds covering most of the track with piranhas, much to Laval's distain. He had fallen in and him being a Lion (or just lack of learning) couldn't swim out of it. It was then that the mysterious rider showed up to save him from becoming fish food. The one who was surprising doing the worst was Zoom de la Whoosh, which I blame his lackluster performance on his constant showboating. I was excited about the race as well but one thing kept itching at my mind and causing me to turn back every now and then.

 _Where's Worlux and the rest of them?_

"Eaglan! Do you see where the others are from up there?" I yelled to her over the roaring crowded.

"I don't see them no!" She yelled back down after taking a good glance around the area.

"Man, where are they? They should have been here by now. The market shows should be mostly closed by now." I said with concern.

"Don't worry Elyda, I'm sure they're fine. Nothing extremely bad happens during one of these events." Liona said just loudly enough for me to hear.

"Yeah." Eaglan agreed apparently hearing Liona and coming back down to stand in the middle of us. "What could have possibly happened to them that would've caused them to be late?"

"Why do I have a feeling that you shouldn't have said that." I stated.

"Hey Elyda, finally arrived." I heard a familiar voice behind me causing me to sigh in relief. I turned around to be greeted with an injured Worlux standing in front of me. I gasped.

"OMLB! What happened to you!?" I yelled rushing up to check his injuries. He had a big bruise on the side of his face and who knows what other injuries not visible.

"He'll be happy to explain but we'll need to get away from the crowd in order to do so." Leonidas had said who was standing next to him.

"Um okay. Girls, I'll be back in a second. I need to know what happened." I said to Eaglan and Liona.

"I'll come with you." Said Liona.

"I'll stay here and save our spots. You guys can fill me in when you get back. I hope whatever it is isn't too bad though, it sucks seeing you hurt Worlux." Eaglan said.

"Thanks Eaglan." Worlux said before we all left the crowd to an open area behind them with five other Lion guards waiting there.

"Okay, what happened Worlux? What's with the bruises and all the guards?" I questioned.

"Well let me start with saying that I'm not the only one who got hurt a while ago." He said making my eyes widen in realization of who's not with him.

"Who got hurt?" Liona asked?

"Wydrum and Razzi." I answered with Worlux nodding.

"All by our favorite Eagle and his group of friends." Worlux snarled.

"Emaldo, of course. Why am I not surprised?" I said upset that he's fucking with my friends again.

"Emaldo?" Liona said confused.

"He an asshole of an Eagle who likes to mess with me and everyone I know." I explained.

"Total douchebag." Worlux said before getting back to telling what happened. He recalled everything, the run-in, the insults, the gun, Razzi, and the fight.

"Of son of a, Ugh! Where is he now?" I said frustrated by Emaldo ruining shit again.

"He flew off back to the Eagle Spire most likely. If it's possible to notify your elders of this incident it would be a big help." Leonidas chimed in before I nodded.

"I'll make sure I tell them. I've had enough of Emaldo shit for one day." I said.

"Same, so now for fighting I need to leave the event. Worlux and Razzi are getting treated by the medics inside the Lion Complex most likely so you can visit them there when things are over. I have to leave immediately." Worlux explained.

"Man this sucks. I really want to hang out with you today after the races." I said disappointed. He came up and hugged me, making me smile and feel better and forget about everyone else around me.

"We can still hang out another time. Tomorrow perhaps?" He smirked.

"Hmmm maybe, only if you aren't too hurt." I smiled back.

"Pfft, you know me, I've been through worse." He said.

"Afternoon, top of Spiral Mountain, just the two of us." I whispered.

"I'd like that." He whispered back sending a chill of delight down my body.

"Ahem." We were brought back to reality by Leonidas and a giggling Liona. "Sorry to cut this short but he's gotta go."

"Okay, see you tomorrow Elyda." He said before surprising me by kissing me on my lips for a second then pulling away to walk away with Leonidas and the Guards. I was too dazed to say anything cause I wasn't expecting that and simply waved goodbye to him with a stupid smile on my face.

"Gotchu that bad huh?" Liona teased.

"Shut up." I joked back blushing as we made our way back to Eaglan through the crowd.

We found her back in our original spot and she turned to talk to us.

"Sooo what happened?" She asked eager to know.

"Turns out our favorite douchebag Emaldo and friends decided to mess with Worlux, Wydrum, and Razzi. I'll tell you the rest later when it isn't so loud. How's the race been going, any changes?" I asked her.

"Well...the race is actually about to end right about..." She said as Liona and I turned back to the race just in time to see the new mysterious racer cross the finish line in first. This caused a way of excitement and cheering through the crowd, Eaglan included. I was excited as well be recent events had diminished my mood slightly, but not enough to ruin it. The new rider began walking up to where you get the Golden Chi only to be stopped for a moment by Ewar landing next to him and turning him to the direction of the crowd.

"Wowza, now that's what I can racing." Ewar said through his megaphone. "Tell me mysterious rider, what do you go by? The crowd is dying to know." Ewar then head the mic up to him as we all listened in with curiosity and excitement. The wonder was met with and awkward silence from the rider who just stood there. Ewar pulled the mic back, feeling a little awkward coming from the look on his face, and said "Well let's just do this. He's as dark as a shadow and as fast as the wind so I say we shall call him Shadow Wind!"

The crowd erupted with cheer at the proclamation. Shadow Wind didn't seem to object to the name as he turn around and walked up to a waiting Lagravis, Golden Chi in hand . I assume Lagravis gave him the usual congratulations speech since I can't hear them from where I was standing. Shadow Wind accepted the Golden Chi, bowed, made his way back to his Speedor and took off. Cragger got mad about something and took of after him, Laval and Eris chasing Cragger close behind. After that, people started to disperse and leave the event.

"That. Was. Awesome! I feel so bad for Eregor now that all that happened without him here." Eaglan said as both Liona and I nodded in agreement. "Now, about what Worlux told you..."

"I'll tell you on the way to the Lion Temple medic bay. Come on you two." I said as all three of us began walking toward the temple.

"Medic bay? What are we going there?" Eaglan asked.

"Welp, it involves what happened to Worlux. Here's how it went." I said before recapping the events that had taken place.

 **[Sorry about the long wait guys, things have been coming up left and right. And just one word, College. Hope you all enjoyed. Now, onto the outro lol**

 **Comment**

 **Review**

 **Rate**

 **Follow**

 **Vote**

 **Message**

 **Read and I will see you all next time**

 **PEACE]**


End file.
